


Reincarnation

by Shummel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cheating, Death, Drama, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Genjutsu, Heartbreak, Manipulation, MultiSaku - Freeform, Reincarnation, Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shummel/pseuds/Shummel
Summary: The life of Sakura suddenly changed when she starts to babysit six men that should have been dead.Not sure how many Saku ships I will put into this book.





	1. Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago and thought it might be fun to publish. The beginning might be a little slow but that changes

The sun had already set some hours ago in the land of fire when the pink haired woman stepped out of the hospital. She couldn’t help but sigh when she looked up at the moon that shone bright over the village she loved so much. It had been another day where she had worked longer than she had intended to but her last patient had not been able to wait…it was after all the wife of her old sensei who had gone into labor. She had almost been on her way home when her black haired friend Shizune had entered the hospital. Sakura had quickly changed back into her uniform and delivered their first kid. Her old sensei had looked incredibly proud and happy when he got to hold his newborn son whom had been born with a little patch of silver hair on his head.

Sakura had smiled at the sight of her old perverted sensei with a baby in his arms. The fact that he had ended up with Shizune had not just surprised her but everyone else as well. However, the two made a great couple and their wedding had quite been lovely.

“Sakura-chan.” Speak of the devil, she thought as she turned around to look at her sensei.

“Something wrong?” she asked concerned. His only visible eye wrinkled as he smiled behind his mask that covered half of his face.

“No. They are both sleeping now. I just wanted to thank you,” he said and walked over to her. He had his hands in his pockets and stood slightly slouched. Sakura smiled at the silver haired man.

“Don’t worry. It’s my job,” Sakura said.

“I know but you were leaving when we came in. You could’ve let someone else do it but you stayed. Thank you for that,” he said.

“It’s fine. I think you should get some sleep. Knowing Guy and Lee they will be at the hospital as soon as they hear the news,” Sakura said and chuckled lightly at the imagine of the two shinobi when they heard that Kakashi had become a father. He chuckled too.

“I just hope they don’t get him a matching Onesie,” he mumbled and the pink haired woman laughed.

“I didn’t even think about that! But now that you mention it, they most likely will do that,” she said.

“I should really get some sleep and so should you. Goodnight Sakura-chan,” Kakashi said smiling.

“Goodnight Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura said. He raised his hand before he went back into the hospital. The pink haired woman stroke a few stray hairs out of her face and began to walk towards her apartment. It’s been a few years since Sakura had decided to grow her hair out. By now it was long enough that almost reached her butt and even though she found it annoying at some times, she did quite like the way it hugged her face when it wasn’t tied back like it was now. It was a norm at the hospital but since she was out now, she reached behind her head and took the hair tie out. Her long smooth hair fell down her back and she smiled lightly when the tightness around her head vanished.

Sakura let her eyes wander through the empty street. A few cats were sleeping on some wooden boxes that stood at some fence and only a few shinobi were still around. There was one that stood out from the rest. The shinobi stood on the roof of one of the many buildings of the village. The moon shone behind him and Sakura couldn’t make out more than the silhouette. It seemed to be a man with long spiky hair. His cloak he wore seemed to be the same as those from the ANBU and when he turned his head a little, she could see that a mask was covering his face. Definitely ANBU, she thought. Was he looking down at her? It seemed so but maybe it was just an imagination.

The strange man suddenly turned and ran away his hair and cloak were flowing in the wind as he did. Sakura watched him a little stunned. Who was he? Why was he alone? ANBU usually worked in teams. She continued to walk to her apartment and reached it just after few more minutes.

Her apartment was rather small but it was enough for her. She was hardly there anyway. There were even days when she wouldn’t go home and simply nap at the hospital for a few hours. The thing she liked most about her apartment was that it was easily reachable over the rooftops and as a shinobi that was quite nice. It did however invite most of her friends to knock at her window at unholy times.

She kicked her shoes off as soon as the door closed behind her and dropped her bag next to them. If she had still been living with her parents, they would have scolded her for not putting her shoes and bag away nicely.

Sakura was too tired to care about that now. She went through her living room and entered her bedroom. There she quickly changed into her nightgown and put her beeper onto her nightstand. It was quite possible that she would need to leave for some emergency in the middle of the night.

She yawned loudly and crawled into her comfortable bed. Sakura fell asleep so quickly that she didn’t even notice the strange short haired ANBU that looked through her window from the roof of the house that stood next to the one where her apartment lay.

 

Sakura woke the next day when someone knocked rapidly against her window. She sat up groaning.

She didn’t even have to look to know that it was her blonde best friend.

“Sakuraa-chan~,” Naruto sang loud enough that she could hear it through the closed window. If he hadn’t been her best friend she would have killed him for waking her up but instead the woman rolled out of her bed and walked over to let him in.

“We have to go to the hospital! Kakashi-sensei had a kid!” he said as excited as usual. His eyes were glowing with cheerfulness and a smile was plastered on his face.

“I know. I helped them through labor and delivered the kid,” she said yawning.

“Why don’t you go and I meet you there?” she suggested and the blonde haired man nodded.

“Alright! See you in a bit,” he almost yelled and jumped out of the window. Sakura sighed and closed the window again. She spent around fifteen minutes to get dressed and to wash herself.

When she was done, she grabbed her bag and left her apartment. For a second she just stood in front of the front door and enjoyed the sun that shone upon her face.

“Good morning Sakura,” a familiar voice said. Sakura turned her head and smiled warmly at Asuma Sarutobi. His daughter was right by his side and greeted her as well.

“Good morning,” she said.

“Are you going to the hospital?” he asked friendly. She nodded.

“Just like every day. Do you want to join? Kakashi-sensei and Shizune became parents last night,” Sakura said. He smiled.

“I’ve heard. I think the whole village knows that by now,” he said and the two fell into step with her.

“Gossip really spreads fast in this village,” she said smiling and greeted a few shinobi that passed them.

“You’ve seen the kid?” he asked and Sakura nodded.

“Yes. He got Kakashi-sensei’s hair color and Shizune’s eyes,” she said.

“Do you think he will wear a mask when he gets older?” Sakura shrugged. It would look pretty adorable though.

“Maybe. Should he look like Kakashi-sensei it might be possible that he will encourage him to wear one,” Sakura said.

“Sounds like something he would do. I never understood why he hides his face,” the older man said. Sakura didn’t understand that behavior either. She and Naruto had tried so often to sneak a peek but they always failed. What made it all even more questionable was that Shizune said that he was incredible good looking. There was no reason to hide his face.

They reached the hospital and walked in.

“You two go ahead. I need to change first,” Sakura said and Asuma nodded.

“See you in a bit,” he said and the two parted ways. Sakura greeted every staff member she met on the way to the staffroom. She quickly changed into her uniform and white work coat. She also put her stethoscope around her neck before she put her clothes into the locker that belonged to her. Sakura walked out of the room and smiled at both patients and staff. She was proud of what the hospital had become over the years. It wasn’t always easy but it turned out pretty great.

She walked through the hallway and grabbed some files from the front desk.

“Good morning. Did anything happen last night?” she asked one of the nurses curiously.

“Oh. Good morning Sakura. It was quiet. Only had some trouble with Hatake. He did not want to leave his wife…and he didn’t.” Sakura smiled.

“I see. I will kick his ass,” she promised and the head nurse laughed. Even though she could, she wouldn’t do it. Kakashi was simply excited about his son and she thought it was a little charming that he wouldn’t leave her alone.

“Anything else?” she asked. The head nurse thought for a few seconds.

“Tenzou wants to leave and one of the children puked but it doesn’t seem to be very serious,” she said.

“I will take a look at it. Thank you,” she said smiling and went to find her friends. It wasn’t hard since they were all sitting and standing next to the room that held the married couple with the new born boy.

“Why are you all standing here?” she asked curiously. Guy and Lee jumped up to yell something but Kurenai was faster.

“Kakashi kicked us out because Shizune was about to breastfeed,” she quickly explained.

“I see,” Sakura said and walked to the door. She knocked before she opened the door and then walked in. Kakashi was leaning against the window while Shizune sat in bed and fed her son.

“Ah, Sakura-chan,” Kakashi said and smiled.

“Good morning. I heard you caused some trouble last night sensei,” she said and Shizune chuckled.

“I told him to leave but he insisted on staying,” the black haired woman said without looking up from her son.

“I will leave the moment we’re allowed to go home,” he said and crossed his arms before his chest.

“Who would have thought that the great copy nin is actually quite clingy,” Sakura said.

“It’s called love,” he said. Sakura shook her head but a smile was plastered onto her face.

“How are you?” she asked her friend and Shizune finally looked at her.

“I’m fine. It just feels strange to have an empty belly. I still expect some kicks,” she said and chuckled.

“Don’t worry that will pass. Does the breastfeeding hurt or is everything alright there?” Sakura asked.

“No that’s fine. I’m a doctor too you know. I will tell you as soon as something is wrong,” Shizune promised.

“Alright. I will take your word on that. You should go and grab your wife some food. I also suggest you leave through the window because they are all standing out there,” she said to the white haired man who nodded.

“I will do that and I will get you something too, knowing you, you probably skipped breakfast again,” Kakashi said.

“You don’t have to do that,” she said but her stomach growled right after those words left her mouth. The older man laughed lightly behind his mask.

“It won’t take long.” With that being said, he winked at his wife and opened the window. Sakura watched as he jumped out.

“Have you decided on a name yet?” she asked and smiled down at the little boy.

“We did. It’s Raiden,” Shizune answered. The little boy was done eating by now and Shizune helped him burp.

“I will go and look after some other patients. I’ll be back soon,” Sakura said and left the room after her friend nodded. The others were still outside.

“Don’t you have anything to do?” she asked a little annoyed and looked around. Genma was here and so were Guy and Lee. Next to them were Naruto and Sai. Kurenai, Asuma and their daughter Mirai were also still around.

“The gift of youth is upon us! We have to celebrate!” Guy said loudly. Tears were streaming down his face and his hand had turned into a fist. Lee looked the same.

“Well celebrate a little quieter. She’s done breastfeeding now,” she said and walked past them. Sakura carried on until she reached Tenzous room. He had been in the hospital for a few days now because the moron managed to break his arm in several places.

She knocked once before she walked in. The dark haired shinobi sat in his bed and looked unbelievable bored.

“Good morning,” she said and smiled. He looked quite relived when his eyes fell on her.

“Please tell me I can leave,” he said. Sakura walked to his bed and took the clipboard from the end of his bed.

“Are you in any pain? And if you lie I will hurt you,” she said and he went a little pale.

“It itches but besides that it doesn’t hurt anymore,” Tenzou said honestly.

“Itching is good, it means it heals but don’t scratch. Let me see your arm,” she said and put the clipboard away again. She walked to the side of the bed and put a hand on his arm. She let her chakra flow into his arm. His bones were healed and the last wounds would soon be nothing more than scars as well.

She let go after a few seconds.

“Fine. You can leave but take it slow. No training at least for another week! And stop by at Shizune’s room before you leave. Their son Raiden was born last night,” she said and Tenzou smiled widely.

“Thank you!” he said.

“If you train I will put you back in the hospital myself. Have a nice day,” she said and left his room.

“Sakura! I need to talk to you,” a familiar female voice said. Sakura turned around with furrowed brows. What was the Hokage doing in the hospital? Her Shishou wore a serious look on her face and she even had two ANBU with her.

Sakura turned on her heels and walked over to the short but terrifying woman.

“What is it?” she asked curiously.

“Not here. Follow me,” she said and her stern voice left no room for any protest.

“Just one second,” the pink haired woman said and walked to the front desk when Tsunade nodded.

“Tenzou is free to go. Take a look at the kid and tell one of the others to check on everyone else. I have to go,” Sakura said and the head nurse nodded.

“Will do. See you,” she said smiling and Sakura walked back to her Shishou.

“Let’s go then. This will take some time,” Tsunade said and began to walk towards the exit. Sakura quickly fell into step with her. Tsunade didn’t say anything and Sakura didn’t try to start a conversation either.

They left the hospital and Sakura quickly followed when they jumped to the rooftops. It was a strange situation for Sakura. She had never been picked up personally by Tsunade from the hospital. If she needed to talk to her, she would send ANBU. The tower was just a few minutes away from the hospital but instead of going into Tsunades office, she led her through some corridor on the first floor and led her through a door, which Sakura had never noticed in her whole life. It was old and looked as if it would break should it be opened. The door knob on the other hand seemed as if it was used daily.

“Sakura. The mission I will give you is top secret. I need to know now if you are willing to take this mission, even though I cannot give you any information yet. Shizune was on it for a couple years now but since she had a baby, I had to make another plan. Will you take it? And just so you know I will put a seal on you if you say yes so that the only people who you can talk about this with are Shizune and me.” Sakura hesitated. What kind of mission could require years to accomplish? And why the hell was it so secret?

“Sakura. You are the only one I can trust with this mission, next to Shizune of course,” Tsunade said and grabbed her shoulders. There was a look of desperation in the Hokage’s eyes. Sakura swallowed hard and nodded.

“What about the hospital?” she asked.

“This is more important but I guess, should there be an emergency you can still be called there but that is all!” Tsunade said fiercely. Sakura sighed.

“Alright I’ll do it,” she said and a spark of hope glistened in her Shishou’s hazel eyes.

“You are the best. Come on then,” she said and took her hand. Tsunade opened the door and revealed a dark staircase. It was one of those staircases that could easily be a part of a horror movie, which Shikamaru liked to watch so much. Her heart ached a little when she thought about the man she once had tried to build a relationship with. It only lasted a few months before he broke it off. The reason was her being hung up on a certain Uchiha.

Tsunade pulled her into the dark and closed the door behind them. She walked down the staircase first and Sakura followed with careful steps behind her.

“Damnit,” Tsunade suddenly said angry when a loud crash came from the dark. Her Shishou suddenly ran down the stairs and Sakura followed. Not as fast as the older woman, because it was pitch dark but a lot faster than before.

“I will cut their stupid heads off,” Tsunade cursed. Sakura blinked when the older one suddenly opened a door and light flooded the staircase. The shouting, which could have been heard just seconds earlier turned into silence.

“Who started this?” Tsunade asked angry when Sakura reached the bottom of the staircase. She couldn’t believe what she saw. Six men were standing in the hallway. And three of them looked oddly familiar. Mostly because the faces of two of the three were carved into a stone wall looking over the village. However, they were a lot younger than they should be! They were in her age, even though they should be dead by now. But she probably just imagined the resemblance.

They didn’t answer her question. Instead, they stared at Sakura with surprised eyes.

“I’m waiting!” Tsunade said angry and one with blonde and brown hair shrunk back a little.

“Uhm…Izuna pissed Tobirama off and uh…Tobi got mad at Madara.” The one who spoke had blonde hair and a large scar on his face that looked like an X. Sakura thought she had heard wrong when he said those names. There was no way that they could really be the same people. They were dead! They died before she was even born!

“Are you insane?! Shizune is not even gone for a whole day and you already destroy this goddamn hallway! You will repair and clean this mess up! All of it and I will check personally before the sun sets!” her Shishou said and they all shrunk back under her glare.

“Do you understand that?” she asked fiercely and they all nodded.

“Good. Shizune gave birth last night. My student Sakura will take over from now on. You better respect her, she is a lot stronger and confident than Shizune and not at all afraid to punch your guts out.” Sakura had a bit trouble not to look too surprised at her words and it seemed to work as some of them went a little pale.

“Sakura that’s Hashirama, Itama, Kawarama, Tobirama, Izuna and Madara and before you ask, they are real. They were reborn. Same DNA, same techniques, same looks, the only difference is that they don’t remember their old lives,” Tsunade said and pointed at each person when she said their names. Sakura was a little stunned. If they were reborn, why had she never heard of them? …And why did they all have to look so good?

“You start cleaning. I’ll show her around,” Tsunade said and pulled the pink haired woman into the hallway. The men quickly moved out of the way.

“I said start cleaning!” Tsunade yelled over her shoulder and pulled Sakura into some room to her right. There was a Kotatsu standing in the room and a shogi board was lying on top of it. There were also three dark sofas standing in the right corner of the room. Despite that two doors led away and the walls were covered with shelves.

“This is the main room. The guys hang out here when they are not outside or in their rooms. There is a bathroom and a kitchen is over there,” she said and pointed to the two different doors.

“What exactly do I have to do here? And why are they held a secret?” Sakura asked. Tsunade sighed and pulled her over to one of the sofas. The two sat down.

“About twenty years ago when Hashirama was five years old, his mother suddenly came into the office of the third Hokage and told him that her son was Mokuton user. Tobirama was only two back then and Kawarama was an infant. Hiruzen asked me to check his DNA to look if he was somehow related to Hashirama. The boys’ DNA was exactly the same as the one of the first Hokage. We checked Tobirama as well and his was exactly as the second Hokages. We checked several children that were born if any had any relation to past living beings and well there was Madara and his brother. Very old pictures mostly identified Kawarama, Izuna and Itama and they held similar DNA’s to their brothers. We don’t know why they were reborn or why they don’t remember anything. Once I showed you everything, I will hand you their files. Memorize everything as soon as possible.”

Sakura nodded. It seemed very plausible so far but she still didn’t understand what part she would play here.

“What do I have to do with that?”

“As you see, they tend to fight…a lot. For some reason they are pretty much always at each other’s throats. Their sparring sessions often end with near deaths and very bad injuries. I need you to keep them calm. Shizune was good but not even she could get them closer to each other. The only ones getting along are Izuna and Madara and Itama, Kawarama, Tobirama and Hashirama. Hashirama and Madara talk sometimes but that’s pretty much it. I need you to spend time with them, accompany their training sessions and make them get along. Punch some sense into them because it is getting very hard to keep them a secret.”

“You want me to babysit them?” Sakura asked a little speechless. Her Shishou smiled.

“If you want to phrase it that way, I just wouldn’t let them hear that.” Sakura grinned before her face turned serious again.

“Why are they a secret?” she asked curiously.

“Sakura the village is not as wonderful as you might think. The third died because of Orochimaru and if he had heard of the reborn Mokuton users, he would probably have attacked the village again but that isn’t all, there are people in the village I do not trust. I wish it were different, also because the guys are getting very sick of being held here,” Tsunade explained.

“Who else knows about them?”

“The clan leaders. We had to tell them because…the Uchiha had planned to started some trouble. Without Madara, there might have been a civil war. Shizune knows but Kakashi doesn’t and of course their parents. They also come to visit them sometimes, mostly at the weekends. They might want to talk to you when they are here,” she said and Sakura nodded understanding.

“I see. How old are they?” she asked curiously. Tsunade laughed.

“Why interested in one of them?” she said smirking.

“What? No!” Sakura said defensive and her smirk deepened.

“Right. To answer the question. Hashirama and Madara are both twenty-five, Tobirama is twenty-three, Izuna is twenty-two like you, Kawarama is twenty-one and Itama is nineteen, almost twenty,” she explained. They were all around her age. Strange.

“I see. It’s all so strange,” she said. Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder.

“You’ll get used to it. You can always talk to Shizune if they annoy you too much. I’ll show you the rest now and then you’ll receive the files like I said,” Tsunade said and got up. Sakura followed her. They left the room and Tsunade glared at the six men, when they turned to look at them.

“Clean!” she barked and they returned to their task.

“How is that woman related to us,” Tobirama grumbled.

“I heard that,” Tsunade yelled angry and Tobirama shrunk back a little. Sakura chuckled and her Shishou threw her an angry look. Sakura shrugged it off and followed her into the room, which was next to the main room.

“Here are the Senju Quarters,” Tsunade explained and opened the door. They walked into a living room. They had a dining table that seemed to be more used as a desk than it was used to eat. Scrolls were scattered on it and so were some books.

“Damn Tobirama. Always leaves his stuff lying around,” Tsunade mumbled. The room also held a sofa and a small TV. There was a record player standing around as well.

“The four doors over there are their rooms. To respect their privacy, I will not show you them,” she said.

“To respect their privacy or because you are afraid of what you might find in there?” Sakura said with a smirk playing around her lips.

“Oh you shut it and screw your Uchiha,” Tsunade said and Sakura’s face turned red. It wasn’t hard to find out which Uchiha she meant, since she had only ever slept with only one of them.

“No idea what you’re talking about,” Sakura said.

“Please. The two of you were all over each other last Friday,” Tsunade said just when the door opened. Itama appeared.

“Am I interrupting something?” he asked with pink cheeks. Tsunade hid a grin and Sakura would have loved to drop dead on the spot.

“What is it?” Tsunade asked the youngest Senju. He was quite attractive. His hair was parted in brown and white and even his eyebrows weren’t matching. Hs eyes were red like Tobirama’s but much, much darker.

“We need some tools to repair the shelf and the carpet is completely ruined. We also need some wood to repair the door of another broken cabinet. There is no fitting one in the storage room,” he said and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

“Well get dressed and get the stuff yourself. You should know where it is by now. Take one of your brother’s if you want. We’re busy,” she said and he nodded. He smiled lightly at Sakura.

“I guess I’ll see you later then,” Itama said and left the room again.

“Do not screw the guys,” Tsunade said once the door was closed. Sakura furrowed her brows.

“I was not planning on doing that.”

“Good. Let’s move on. Should you not want to go home for whatever reason, you can stay right here.” The two had walked out of the room and crossed the hall. There was another door and Tsunade opened it. The room had a big bed in one corner, a desk at the left wall and a closet as well as a bookshelf on the right. She also had a small bathroom connected to the room. Sakura doubted that she would ever stay here. Tsunade handed her the key anyway.

“Last stop are the Uchiha quarters. Not as big as the one of the Senju’s but that’s simply because they are only two,” she explained as they walked out again. The quarters were on the same side as her own room. Kawarama and Itama were walking into the Senju quarters just when they were leaving her room. Sakura followed her Shishou down the hallway. Hashirama, Izuna, Tobirama and Madara were nowhere around. They found Izuna and Madara as soon as they entered the Uchiha quarters. Izuna was lying on the black sofa, while Madara was sitting at their table, reading a scroll.

Their living room looked the same as the Senju quarters. The only difference was that instead of two they had one sofa and an armchair. The two looked up when they walked in. Izuna quickly sat up.

“Oh Hi,” he said. Madara stayed quiet and just watched.

“Hi,” she answered with a smile. The resemblance between the two brothers was astonishing.

“Pretty much the same stuff the Senju brother’s have with only a few more highlights they got for themselves,” Tsunade explained.

“When exactly will you start this new…job?” Izuna suddenly asked curious.

“Later today. You can get to know each other then. Come on. We still have things to discuss,” Tsunade said and pulled her back into the hallway. Tsunade closed the door and led her back to the staircase. Sakura closed the door behind them and then followed Tsunade up the stairs.

The two women walked through the hallway on the first floor and climb the steps up to the Hokage’s office. Tsunade closed the door behind her and sat down behind her desk. Sakura sat down in front of it. The office hadn’t changed that much over the last few years.

“Here you go. You can take them down to the guys but nowhere else. You can also only open the door if the seal was put on you. The guys are not there to be screwed or to date.” Sakura nodded.

“When do I get the seal?” she asked curiously.

“Right now,” Tsunade said and walked around her desk. She put a piece of paper onto Sakura’s throat and made a few handsigns. The feeling of something choking her made Sakura gag. Her hands shot to her throat and tried to peel the seal away but it was already gone.

“It’s over soon,” Tsunade said reassuring. The feeling vanished after a few seconds and Sakura coughed.

“See. All good. It might itch now but you’ll be fine in an hour or so,” she said and sat down on her desk. Sakura took a few deep breaths when the coughing stopped and looked up at her Shishou.

“You are free to go now. I suggest you take the files down and then go home to change,” Tsunade said and Sakura nodded.

“I will. Thank you,” Sakura said but her voice was hoarse and talking hurt. She got up and grabbed the six files from the desk.  
“Oh and their parents will visit in four days,” Tsunade said.

“Do I need to do something for that?” Sakura asked curiously.

“I don’t know if Shizune ever did something. Ask her or the guys,” Tsunade said shrugging.

“I see. I’ll leave then.” Tsunade nodded and Sakura left. She used the same way they had used before to get down, greeting every Shinobi she met on the way. The files were safely stuck under her arms in front of her chest. She was sure that Tsunade would murder her if she lost them.

She reached the door after a few minutes and took a deep breath before she opened it. This whole Situation was weird. Reborn Kage that no one knew about. She would have laughed if she hadn’t been a part of it. Sakura put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. She walked into the dark and closed the door behind her. Sakura walked down the stairs. Slowly, to prevent herself from falling.

Sakura had to feel around to find the doorknob on the door downstairs. When she finally got it, she turned it and walked into the hallway. Hashirama and Tobirama were leaning against a wall. They cast their eyes towards her and Hashirama smiled.

“Hello Sakura,” he said friendly. Tobirama also mumbled a greeting.

“Hey,” she said also with a smile.

“So what do you think of all this so far?” Hashirama asked her and fell into step with her. Tobirama followed a step behind them.

“It’s a little strange,” she answered honestly. Her throat itched when she talked but that would hopefully stop soon.

“You’ll get used to it, if you have any questions, don’t be shy to ask,” Hashirama said and Sakura nodded. Sakura didn’t doubt for a second that she would get along with Hashirama just fine.

“I will do that, thank you.” They reached her room and Sakura opened it. They hadn’t locked it before so she didn’t have to use the key.

“Do you want to hang out in the main room? You know so we can get to know each other a little.” Sakura put the files down on the desk. Hashirama and Tobirama had stopped at the door.

“I’m afraid we have to do that later. I need to go home first and also grab my things from the hospital,” she explained and walked back towards the door.

“You work at the hospital?” Tobirama asked curiously. His voice was so deep it almost gave her chills. She had a weakness for deep voices.

“Yes. Want me to tell Shizune something?” she asked.

“You would do that?” another voice asked and Izuna appeared behind the former Kage.

“Sure. I was going to stop by anyway. What do you want me to tell her?” she asked curiously. The main reason she was going to stop by at their room was because she wanted her food but they didn’t need to know that.

“Tell her congratulations and that we hope all is well,” Hashirama said. Tobirama nodded once in approval.

“Alright. Anything else?”

“No I think that covers it. Oh and if you go change, just so you know you don’t need to wear Shinobi clothes in here all the time. You can bring civil clothes and keep them here,” Izuna said.

“I’ll do that thanks. Can I leave you alone for the next hour or so? Or do I have to fear that everything will be destroyed when I get back?” she asked and raised an eyebrow at the three men. Hashirama started sulking.

“We’ll be fine. We still have to repair some stuff anyway,” Tobirama said and sounded a little annoyed.

“Good. Should I come back and find another thing broken, you can be damn sure that I will punch you through a freaking wall,” she said with a smile on her lips. Tobirama eyed her with stern eyes while the other two went pale.

“But you would heal us too right?” Izuna asked. Sakura titled her head.

“Not completely. I would only heal you if your wounds were deadly, then I’d let you suffer for the next weeks. Think about if it’s really worth it,” she said sweetly and closed the door of her room. Sakura took the key out of her coat pocket and locked the door.

“We’ll behave,” Hashirama promised.

“Good. See you in an hour,” Sakura said and walked past them. Sakura could feel their eyes on her until she left the hallway. A smirk was playing on her lips but they couldn’t see that.

Sakura went up the stairs and left the tower only a minute later. The question of where to go first was answered when her stomach growled loudly. It was almost noon by now and she was starving. She followed the main street of the village and waved whenever she saw some of her friends walking around. She reached the hospital not that long afterwards and went right to Shizune’s room. She knocked once when she reached it and went in. The smell of food hit her nose before she was even inside.

“Sakura. Your food is over there,” her friend said smiling and nodded to the table next to her bed.

“Thank god. I am starving. Where is your husband?” she asked curiously.

“I send him to buy groceries. I love him but he can be really annoying,” Shizune said and Sakura chuckled. She sat down on a chair next to the table and took the food out of the plastic bag. Kakashi-sensei had bought her some Ramen and also some Dango.

“Did Tsunade tell you yet?” Shizune asked quietly and the pink haired woman looked up.

“Yes. They wanted me to tell you Congratulations and they hope that everything is well.” A smile widened on her friend’s face.

“That’s so sweet. I miss them already,” she said laughing.

“Really? Because they already destroyed the hallway this morning,” Sakura said and began to eat her ramen. It felt like heaven on her tongue. Shizune rolled her eyes.

“Not surprised at all. Can you try to make them get along? They are the sweetest men when you are alone with them and even the brothers are together but as soon as they collide, it turns bad. I never quite got them to like each other,” she said and her voice turned sad.

“I’ll try. Do you have tips on how I could possibly get them closer to each other?”

“The second oldest brothers both like Shogi. I don’t know maybe make them play together. The oldest brothers also get along quite well when they are alone. The twenty and younger year olds are pretty much just going with whatever their brothers are up to. Maybe try and get the younger ones together but first of all you should befriend them. I think the most complicated will be the second oldest of the four and the oldest two but if you keep sticking around and try hard enough, they’ll start to like you. Everyone does eventually and who knows maybe they’ll even fall for you,” Shizune said and chuckled at the end. Sakura stopped chewing and looked up. Noodles were hanging out of her mouth.  
“Fall for me?” she asked but it sounded more like:”Mall mor me?”

“Who knows. You’re a pretty woman and you are taking care of six horny men who hardly ever get out. Most of them are probably even virgins,” Shizune said smirking. Blood shot into Sakuras cheeks and she couldn’t help but wonder if that was the truth. She quickly ate the noodles that were hanging out of her mouth and looked over at her friend.

“Dating and sex are forbidden,” she reminded her. Shizune shrugged.

“Tsunade doesn’t have to know. Come on you even started going out again. Would it be so bad if you fell in love again?” Shizune asked.

“I don’t want a boyfriend. I’m just going to get dumped in the end. It’s the last thing I need at the moment,” Sakura said a little depressed. It’s been a year since her last boyfriend had broken her heart and it still hurt whenever she saw him.

“Don’t you have a thing with Shisui? I heard you two had quite the make out session in a club last Friday,” she said. Sakura almost choked a noodle.

“How does everyone know about that?! Even Tsunade knows that. It’s so embarrassing!” she said and hid her face behind her hand.

“Well next time you don’t want everyone to know that you made out with someone, you shouldn’t do it in public with all of your friends around,” a male voice suddenly said. Sakura turned her head to look at her old sensei, which had just climbed through the window.

“I was sad okay? And he was nice to me,” she said. His visible eye wrinkled as he smiled.

“Does that mean that more happened that night?” he asked and crossed his arms.

“This is getting interesting,” Shizune said smirking. Sakura swallowed the noodles she had just stuffed into her mouth.

“It’s none of your business and I will not talk with you about that,” the pink haired woman said and pointed one of her chopsticks at the couple.

“That’s a yes! You screwed the Uchiha!” Shizune exclaimed excited and Sakuras face turned as bright as a tomato.

“Isn’t he a little old though?” Kakashi asked. Sakura sighed.

“It was a onetime thing anyway. It won’t happen again.” However, she couldn’t deny that Shisui had been incredible that night and his body had almost had her drool.

“Sakura. Please stop thinking about, whatever it is you are thinking about. Your arousal is spreading through the room,” Kakashi said, completely uncomfortable with the situation and Shizune laughed. Sakura just felt unbelievable embarrassed.

“I’m sorry. Shisui might be old but he’s really hot,” Sakura said and kept eating.

“Having a crush?” Shizune asked but the pink haired woman rolled her eyes. There was no way she would fall for an Uchiha ever again. She had loved one for the majority of her life after all and what happened? Her heart had been broken over and over again. She didn’t need that again.

“No. Why are we even talking about this? How is Raiden?” she asked.

“He’s fine. Just sleeping now,” Shizune said. Sakura finished her ramen and took the Dango out next. She loved those sweets.

“You should hook them up again,” the black haired woman said to her husband.

“What?” Sakura and Kakashi both asked her.

“You heard me. You see Shisui almost every day. You could talk him into dating her,” Shizune said.

“I’m not going to hook my old student up with a friend of mine. Besides he’s on a mission anyway,” Kakashi said.

“Thank you!” Sakura said to the silver haired man.

“You two are boring. Your children would be strong and beautiful!”

“Becoming a mother didn’t do you any good,” Sakura said when she finished eating and got up from her seat.

“I have to go now. I will kill you if you talk him into hooking me up. Thanks for the food. I’ll pay you back another time,” she said and left the room with a wave. Sakura shook her head as she walked through the hallway until she reached into the staffroom. It was empty but that wasn’t so surprising, giving the fact that several patients had to be treated.

She walked to her locker and quickly changed into her red shinobi clothes. It were some of the most comfortable clothes she had, besides the beige pants made her ass look quite nice. It was almost a shame that her shirt covered it up.

Sakura freed her hair from the ponytail and quickly brushed through the long strands with a brush she always kept in her locker.

When she was done, she put her clothes into her bag and hung it around her shoulder. She left the room and walked back to the front but stopped at the front desk.

“Oh Sakura. Are you leaving for a mission?” the head nurse asked and she nodded. It was not a lie because it was her mission, even though it was just babysitting a bunch of men who should be dead.

“Yes. I don’t know when I will be back but I will be there, if there is a bad emergency. Don’t be afraid to call me if there is one. Another thing, if Shizune and her baby feel good and want to leave, they are free to go,” she said and her nurse nodded.

“Of course. Be careful. I do not want to have to treat you,” she said and Sakura smiled warmly at her.

“I’ll be careful. You’re the best.”

“I know. Leave already,” she said and smiled back at the pink haired woman. Sakura said her goodbye’s and left. Next stop was her apartment. The streets were crowded with Shinobi and civilians. Sakura walked past them but stopped when someone called her name. She turned around and was pulled into a tight hug.

“Sakura-chan~ Sasuke and I are going to spar. Join us?” the blonde man asked and let go of her. Her old flame stood a little behind with his arms crossed.

“Another time. I don’t have time right now,” she said and the blonde man’s face fell a little.

“Too bad. See you around then,” Sasuke said coldly and pulled Naruto away. Sakura rolled her eyes. There was absolutely no reason for him to be this much of an asshole. His brother was much nicer.

Sakura shook her head and continued the walk to her apartment. She wasn’t stopped again, which she didn’t mind at all.

She got out of her shoes when she had entered her apartment and took her bag with her into her bedroom. She opened it and took the clothes out she had worn earlier. She stuffed them into the laundry basket, which stood next to her closet and turned to said object afterwards.

Sakura was quite glad that she had found some time to do her laundry a few days ago. Otherwise, she would have had an empty closet.

She grabbed two shirts, socks and some pants and stuffed them all into her bag. She couldn’t stay here too long for she had already wasted enough time in the hospital.

It was only when she turned around that she noticed something red on her pillow. She walked over to her bed and put the bag down. Her eyes looked down to her pillow. It was a flower…a single wonderful red rose was lying on her pillow. Sakura was half expecting some sort of trap when she took it but that was just stupid. However, Sakura had no idea where it could have come from.

Shikamaru had sometimes given some to her but that was when they were still dating. There was no way it could be from him, but who else would leave flowers on her bed?  It was strange but then again, so was this whole day.


	2. Training Sessions

__

“Damn it! Who the hell would invent something like this?!” Izuna said frustrated just when Sakura entered the hallway. He sat on the ground in front of the broken cabinet. His brother was sitting next to him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked curious. The two Uchiha looked up at her and the younger one blushed a little.

“It falls down the whole time,” he murmured. Sakura dropped her bag and kneeled down beside the young Uchiha. She held her hand out and he handed her the screwdriver. Sakura had a feeling that they had no idea how to repair anything. She probably wouldn’t have either if it weren’t for her short temper and Shikaku’s offer to teach her a little…after she destroyed his house when Shikamaru broke up with her.

“Do you have another one? This one won’t do it,” she said and Madara handed her a little toolbox.

“Thank you. Where are the other’s?” she asked when she opened it and looked for a screwdriver that would work a little better.

“They’re taking the burned carpet away and are looking for something to cover up the burned spots on the wall,” Izuna explained.

“I see.” Sakura found a fitting one and began to drive the first screw through the hole in the metal plate. Three more followed at the bottom. Two went right into the cabinet and two into the door. She did the same with the metal mechanism on top of the cabinet door.

“All done,” she said and closed the cabinet. It fit surprisingly well.

“Thank you. Could you not…tell the others about this?” Izuna asked a little embarrassed. She nodded.

“Don’t worry. Secret is safe. By the way Shizune said she misses you and she thinks it’s sweet that you congratulated her,” she said and the two Uchihas looked at her with surprised eyes. Izuna smiled and even Madaras mouth twitched a little.

“She’s alright then?” Madara asked quietly. His voice was incredible. It was smooth, it was deep, it was perfect and it almost made her shiver.

“Yes. Her son too,” Sakura said and stroke one of her long strands out of her face.

“What’s his name anyway?” Izuna asked curiously.

“It’s Raiden. He has his mother’s eyes but his father’s silver hair,” she said.

“Cute,” Izuna said smiling. Sakura got up.

“I’ll be right back,” she said. The two Uchiha got up as well.

“Alright. We’ll be in the main room,” the younger one said. The older cast him a glare and began to gather the tools. Sakura nodded before she grabbed her bag and walked over to her room. She took the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Sakura didn’t bother to close the door and walked over to the closet. Unpacking didn’t take long since she had hardly packed anything. She left her bag in the closet as well and then walked over to the desk.

“You’re back!” someone said and he sounded quite excited. Sakura grabbed the files and walked over to Kawarama. He held a mask in his hand and wore the uniform of the ANBU.

“I am. What’s with the clothes?” she asked curiously.

“Oh right. You don’t know that. The only way we are allowed to go out is when we wear this, you know to stay unrecognized,” he explained. Damn. They must have some lonely lives, Sakura thought.  
“Kawarama!” someone said stern. Sakura’s guess of who it was fell to Tobirama.

“I’m having a conversation!” Kawarama yelled back.

“It’s alright. I’ll be in the main room. You and your brothers should join when you’re done repairing,” she said. Kawarama looked a little disappointed but smiled a second later.

“We’ll be there in a minute,” he promised and walked over to the Senju quarters when he was called again. Sakura closed her door and left it unlocked this time. She had nothing important in there anyway.

Madara and Izuna were playing Shogi when she entered the room. Sakura sat down on one of the sofas and put the files down next to her. She took the first one and opened it. It was Madaras.

“What are you reading?” Madara asked without looking up from the game.

“Your file,” Sakura answered.

“I see. A list of injuries is also attached but might be a little old,” he said and finally made his move.

Sakura looked down at the file in her hand. It was his picture but…his name was different. It wasn’t that surprising if she thought about it. His parents had after all no way of knowing it was Madara when they had named him.

“Your name is Takeo?” she asked curiously. The name meant Hero or honored man, unfitting for the last Madara but maybe…just maybe it would fit this one.

“Yes but you can stick to Madara. The only one calling me Takeo, are my parents,” he said and Sakura looked back down.

“If that’s what you want, sure,” she said and cast a look at him. The tall man nodded once.

Sakura scanned over his birth date and birthplace and read through his life story. It wasn’t that exciting. He was a normal kid living in the Uchiha compound when his DNA was tested and it matched with the one of Madara Uchiha. He had been brought together with Hashirama and the two had lived in the quarters ever since. They even had been friends for a while but that friendship fell apart at some point. His brother joined when he turned five as well. His life story also held some mentions of his parents. He seemed to suffer under the new circumstances and the fact that he had been caged in like an animal. The only other information was when he started school with a private teacher and when he was done. The next page was his school report. He had managed to make it through it in only one year and he had been a straight A student. The next pages were protocols of how often his parents had visited and how he had felt. The mention of his feelings stopped when he turned eighteen. Then it just said who visited him. The rest of the very thick folder, were just reports from sparring sessions. Each report had also a list of injuries, which he either caused or received. The older he got the worse the injuries became. Tobirama seemed to be more aggressive towards him then the other Senju’s were. Hashirama was the kindest. He would not do more than scratch him.

Sakura could finally understand why Tsunade had wanted her to babysit them and why Shizune had been the babysitter before her. The black haired woman was one of the best medical nin, she had ever met.

“Scared now?” Madara asked when he saw her close the file. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the good looking Uchiha. That clan was a curse in her life. Why did they all have to be so attractive?

“Why would I be scared?” she asked and put his file down to her other side.

“You will be sooner or later. Even Shizune got scared whenever she saw us fight,” he said.

“I am not like Shizune,” Sakura simply said. Madara scoffed.

“True. You’re just a little cotton haired princess who pretends to be all tough, while you’re probably already terrified and too proud to admit it.” Sakura rolled her eyes.

“You should stop,” she said and took the next file. The older man got up and walked over to her. She put the file down again. What the hell, had gotten into him all of sudden?

“Stop what?” he asked and his voice was sounding as if he was trying to threaten her. Sakura stood up too and put a hand against her waist. Her emerald eyes were looking stern and unbreakable into his onyx ones. Sakura leaned closer to him. She was close enough to feel his body warmth against her skin. She ignored it.

“Stop… underestimating me,” she said slowly and clapped his cheek twice before she sat down again. Madara looked a little dumbfounded and glared at Izuna when he laughed.

“What? That was funny,” he said grinning. Madara walked back over to his younger brother and hit the back of his head. Izuna shook his head, still with a grin plastered on his face and moved his stone.

She opened the next file and was met by the face of Itama.

His name was Hideki but she would ask him later if he wanted her to call him that or not.

Nineteen years old and had joined when he had turned five. He was a quiet child and stuck mostly to his brothers. He loved when his parents visited but turned silent when they left. He had needed two years to finish school and was just like his older brother specializing in water jutsu. Sakura quickly read through the visits of his parents but they didn’t hold as much information as the next pages. Itama got hurt a lot and tend to hurt the younger Uchiha whenever he got a chance.

No wonder they hated each other.

Sakura closed that file and put it on top of Madara’s file. She took the next one.

“Hello Sakura,” Hashirama said smiling when the four brothers walked in. Izuna looked up but Madara didn’t.

“Hey,” she said and smiled back at them. The four walked over to her and settled down on the sofas.

“Our files?” Itama asked and she nodded.

“What do you want me to call you? The names your parents gave you or the ones you had…you know before?” Sakura asked them curiously.

“Only our parents call us the names they gave us. You can stick with the old names,” Kawarama said. Sakura nodded.

“Alright,” she said and opened the next file. It was Tobirama’s and his name was Kaito. She had always liked that name a lot.

“Why don’t you tell us a little about yourself? We only know that you work at the hospital,” Kawarama said. He was sitting right next to her. She looked at him.

“What do you want to know?” she asked.

“Everything preferably…just you know age, what exactly is your job, family, love life, do you have pets, how is your fighting style, past sensei’s, how do you know Shizune, how the hell did you get so close with Tsunade because she is freaking us out,” the second youngest Senju said. Izuna and Madara decided to quit their game and walked over to them, falling down into some armchairs that stood next to the sofas.

“I’m twenty-two. I’m an only child but my best friend is almost like a brother to me. No pets. Shizune’s husband was my first sensei and then Tsunade trained me, which also answers how I met Shizune and why Tsunade and I are so close. As for my job I pretty much run the hospital and spend most of my time there,” Sakura explained. The six were listening closely.

“You fight like Tsunade then?” Itama asked curiously.

“They do have the same symbol on their foreheads,” Hashirama stated and nodded to the violet rhombus that decorated her large forehead.

“Yes. It’s the Strength of a Hundred Seal,” she said.   
“What’s it there for?” Kawarama asked.

“It allows me to perform techniques without wasting energy and once I release it the power of my techniques are greatly amplified,” she explained. A few of them looked impressed.

“You didn’t answer the love life question,” Hashirama said. Sakura suppressed an eye roll. There was no way she would talk about it with them.

“There is nothing to say,” she said and shrugged once.

“Nothing? You never had a boyfriend before?” Itama asked but there was something in his eyes that made Sakura wonder if they had really only known she worked at the hospital.

“None of your business,” she said.

“Sorry. Anyway, we actually planned on sparring today. We haven’t done it much since Shizune got very pregnant. You would need to come with us,” Itama said.

“I see. Where do you spar? And can we just go or do I need to talk to Tsunade first?” she asked curiously. Sakura wished she had gotten a little more information from her former teacher.

“We spar a little away from the village and yes you need to talk to the Hokage first,” Izuna said. Sakura was not at all against a sparring session. Maybe it would give her a few ideas of how she could handle them, besides they were legendary shinobi and she didn’t doubt that it was going to be quite the event.

“Fine. I’ll be back in a few minutes then,” she said and gathered the files. She would have to look through them another time.

“We’ll get dressed in the mean time,” Tobirama said and Sakura nodded. She grabbed the files and got up from the sofa. She felt several eyes on her, but when she turned around, they all turned away.

She furrowed her brows and walked into the hallway. Sakura put the files back onto the desk in her room and closed the door behind her when she left it again. Kawarama smiled happily at her as the four Senju’s walked into their part of the building. He was quite cute. Too bad that he was so young. Not that she wanted anything to do with him or whatever. She just thought he was attractive.

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone.

“Watch it princess,” Madara growled and Sakura rolled her eyes. Izuna watched them amused.

“Stop calling me that,” she said annoyed and crossed her arms before her chest.

“Or what?” he asked and did the same gesture with his hands but he also leaned down. Sakura almost growled. Why did he have to be so tall? It annoyed the hell out of her.

“You’ll regret it,” she said threatening. Madara didn’t seem fazed by that at all.

“We’ll see about that princess,” he mumbled and walked past her. He walked into the Uchiha quarters and shut the door behind him.

“Is your brother always like that?” she asked the younger one annoyed. He shook his head.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into him lately,” he said and walked past her as well. Sakura sighed and left the hallway. Not even one whole day and she was already close to punching Madara.

She walked up to the first floor and then took the steps that would lead her to the Hokage’s office.

She knocked on the door and stepped in when Tsunade called her inside. She sat behind her desk and was looking into some file.

“Already giving up?” she asked and cast her eyes away from the papers inside her hand.

“No. They want to train and they said I had to talk to you first,” she said.

“Did they clean and repair everything?” Tsunade asked and Sakura nodded.

“Yes.”

“Then it’s fine. You just need to make a protocol when you’re back like the ones in the files. You should find some pens and papers in the cabinet under your desk. How is it going so far?” she asked.  Sakura held up her hand and held her thumb and index finger less than an inch apart.

“I am this close to punch one of them,” she said and her Shishou laughed.

“Let me guess. The person’s name starts with a T and has long black hair,” she said smirking and Sakura nodded.

“He calls me princess, tries to intimidate me and he keeps underestimating me,” she said annoyed.

“Maybe you should let them watch you spar with Naruto and Sasuke. Well once they are back from the mission I’ll send them to,” Tsunade suggested. Sakura grinned. It wasn’t the worst idea.

“Maybe I’ll do that,” she said.

“By the way the Kazekage is arriving in about three days and he’s bringing his siblings…both of them,” she said and Sakura groaned. That was just great. Her ex boyfriend’s new girlfriend was coming to town. She let her head hang.

“Heads up. They won’t stay long anyway ad you can stay with the guys,” she said shrugging.

“We’ll see. I better leave before they attack each other again,” Sakura said and her Shishou agreed. Sakura turned and walked to the door.

“By the way Shisui will be back soon, in case you were wondering,” she added when Sakura was almost out.

“I don’t care!” she said loudly and slammed the door shut. The Shinobi that guarded her door threw her some curious looks. Sakura could hear her Shishou laugh, even through the closed door.

Sakura ignored her and walked back down to gather her new group of whatever the hell, they were.

They were already waiting next to the door when she got there.

“Let’s go. You lead the way,” she said and let them walk past her. Sakura followed. They jumped to the roof the moment they left the tower but instead of moving towards the gate they moved towards the Hokage mountain. They used chakra to jump up the face of the second Hokage and then they ran for the next hour. No word was spoken but Sakura didn’t mind that. She felt upset. She had always been bad when it came to relationships but having no choice in seeing her ex boyfriend, whom she had loved a lot, with his new girlfriend, who had been her friend for years, hurt.

If she could, she would ask Tsunade if she could send Shikamaru on a mission but she doubted that Tsunade would do that.

She could just hope that they would leave after a few days. The group came to a large clearing in the forest after some time and they stopped.

“It tends to get violent so you might want to stay out of the range,” Tobirama said and looked at her with his pretty red eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes. They all treated her like she was some baby who couldn’t protect herself.

“Whatever. As long as you don’t kill each other,” she said and jumped to a nearby tree. She had wanted to watch them anyway.

“Can’t promise that,” Tobirama mumbled and glared at the Uchiha.

“Oh boy. Just get started,” she said and the six men jumped away and onto the field.

The Uchiha turned to the left and the Senju to the right.

It only took a few seconds until the fight started. Tobirama and Itama had simply shared one single look before they both crouched down and sent two water dragons at the younger Uchiha. Madara looked pissed at that action and sent a giant fireball towards them. Izuna had jumped out of the way in the meantime.

Sakura was so surprised at what happened next that she almost fell from the tree. Kawarama used Mokuton! Not even she had seen that coming.

The fight continued. Hashirama fought but his attacks were different. They weren’t meant to be deadly or to hurt anyone badly. His brothers were more aggressive. Madara and Izuna also didn’t bother to play soft.

Sakura watched the whole scene with curious eyes. The two clans used the same technique. They used the weakness of the older ones and in their cases that were their younger brothers.

Madara and Izuna kept attacking Kawarama and Itama. Tobirama and Hashirama attacked Izuna. The first wounds appeared soon but instead of finding her they kept fighting.

Branches shot out of the ground and water jutsus were wetting the ground and the group. Even Sakura got wet when Itama send another water dragon towards Izuna who stood near her.

“Sorry!” he yelled. Sakura simply flipped him off. Izuna laughed but stopped when he was hit in the stomach by a large piece of wood that Kawarama had sent towards him. He crashed the tree that stood behind the one Sakura sat on.

“Need some healing?” she asked the black haired man.

“I’m fine,” he said and got to his feet but lost his balance and fell to the ground. He was spitting blood and Madara was going mad.

“Moron,” she said and jumped down to the young Uchiha. Sakura carefully pushed him down until he sat on the ground with his legs underneath him. She laid her hands on to his back and let her chakra flow through her hands into his body. He groaned.

“Suck it up. I am already as careful as possible,” she said and his cheeks turned red.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Sakura spent around five minutes healing him. He winced whenever she hit a part that really hurt but Sakura didn’t mention it. Whenever she was healing Naruto he would complain the whole time. When she was done, she took her hands away.

“Thank you,” he said and smiled lightly.

“Don’t mention it,” she answered and jumped back to her tree. Izuna went back to the field and joined his brother, who had by now activated his Sharingan and gave the Senjus no chance to attack.

He was very protective of his brother and Sakura thought it was a little adorable.

She banned those thoughts from her mind.

“Fuck,” Tobirama said when his sleeve caught on fire and the flames spread over his shoulder. Both Hashirama and Kawarama sliced through his clothes to get the flames away from his brother’s arm. They cut off his whole shirt.

Sakura almost laughed at the scene but got a little distracted by the wonderful body that emerged from under his clothes. That man’s body was near perfection and he was moving towards her. Sakura jumped down. Tobirama had several cuts on his upper body and also on his legs but the worst part was his arm. He had a second degree burn that went over his shoulder and down to his hand. He was gritting his teeth and Sakura could only imagine in what pain he must have been.

“Move your arm away from your body and keep it there,” she said and put one hand right under the burns on his muscular chest. She moved her hand through the gap between arm and stomach and let her hand rest on his back under the burns of his shoulder. He was incredibly tense and even though he tried to be quiet, a groan slipped his lips when she let her chakra flow into the burned parts of his arm.

“Try to relax. It will hurt less,” she said softly but he failed. She could feel his muscles twitch under her hands.

“Hey breathe okay. I’ll be gentle,” she said. Tobirama nodded but his breath shook and he groaned softly under his breath. It took almost fifteen minutes to heal the burns that had almost turned into third degree burns but once most of the second-degree burns were healed, his breathing evened out and his groans became less. The smaller burns healed more easily and only took a few minutes.

She took her hands away when the burns were healed and put them onto his chest instead.

“Don’t look at me like I kicked your puppy. I’m just healing your cuts,” she said and let her chakra flow into his body. He watched her with his wonderful eyes. Sakura looked down at her hands. She would usually look directly at the wounds but he was half-naked and very attractive.

A few minutes later she let go of him.

“You’re free to go but maybe you should avoid the flames next time,” she said.  
“I’ll keep it in mind. Thank you,” he said and walked past her. Sakura jumped back into her tree but only to jump down a minute later when Kawarama managed to hit Madara with Mokuton and send several braches through his body. Izuna quickly sent a fireball towards the Senju and then helped his brother to the edge of the field where she already waited. The Senju waited in the back.

Sakura took Madara from Izuna and helped him sit down against a tree.

Izuna cast them an insecure look but went back to the field and attacked Kawarama to avenge his brother.

“Work your magic princess,” he mumbled and the motion caused some blood to flow out of his mouth.

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. She put her hands against his chest and could feel every muscle of his under her fingers, even though he wore the ANBU clothes.

Sakura started healing him and she could feel his damn eyes on her face the whole time.

“See something you like?” she asked when his staring started to annoy her.

“You wish,” he said and looked over to the fighting men. There was a crash and some groaning but Sakura ignored that. If someone was hurt, they’d find her.

“Sorry to pop your bubble but you are the last guy I would fall for,” Sakura said and he looked back at her.

“Shut up and heal me,” he said and she rolled her eyes but kept healing the dark haired man. It took a long time because Kawarama had done a great job in getting the stupid branches through the man’s body. Madara groaned sometimes but he also seemed to be embarrassed about it. Sakura smirked.

“Are you embarrassed because you got hurt?” she asked. Now it was him who rolled his eyes.

“I am not embarrassed- ugh,” he said and gritted his teeth when she finally began to heal the last hole in his body. That one had even managed to hurt his bone.

“What’s the big deal? Everyone gets hurt sometimes, even the best of us,” Sakura said. Madara didn’t answer and Sakura kept healing him in silence. She also healed some of the cuts he had before she took her hands away.

“All done. It might hurt for a while and itch. You’ll have some scars too,” she said and he nodded.

“I see. Thanks. Looks like you’re not as useless as I thought,” he said and got to his feet. Sakura did too and grabbed his collar before she pulled his face down to her. She had spent a fucking hour healing that ass and now he was calling her useless?!

“Careful. You’re walking on very, very thin ice,” she growled and watched satisfied as his eyes widened a little.

“You’re threatening me? If you think that threatening will scare me then I have to pop your bubble this time and tell you that you are wrong. However, your attempt was adorable…princess,” he said and smirked at her when he said the very last word. Sakura was gathering chakra in her free hand and just when she was about to bring it down to his body, a voice stopped her.

“Uh sorry to interrupt…whatever you’re doing but I need some help.” Sakura looked over at Itama and pushed the Uchiha away from her. He stumbled back against the tree but Sakura couldn’t care less about that. She walked over to the man with two hair colors instead. He had a large wound on his chest and he looked exhausted.

“Sorry,” she mumbled and put her hands under the wound.

“It’s okay,” he said when her chakra moved from her hands into his body.

“Sit down,” she said when the nineteen-year-old began to sway and almost lost his balance. Sakura had quickly put her arms around him. The man blushed but sat down against a tree.

“No more fighting for you,” she said and kept healing the man. The wound was large but not very deep and there for it didn’t take too long until he was healed.

Kawarama dropped down next to his brother and groaned as soon as that one was healed.

“I’m exhaust and hurt. Save me,” he said and fell into the grass next to Sakura.

She put her hands on his chest and let the chakra float into him. For having several contusions and two broken ribs, he was doing quite well. He put his arms under his head and closed his eyes. He groaned now and then, but when she finally healed the broken bones and most contusions, she honestly thought he had fallen asleep. He didn’t even open his eyes when Hashirama sat down next to them. His ankle seemed to be a little messed up.

He looked down at his brother and flicked his fingers against his brother’s scarred cheek. Kawarama groaned but kept his eyes closed. His brother grinned and did it again.

“Stop it and let me enjoy the warmth of her chakra,” the blonde haired man mumbled and his older brother laughed.

“Having a little crush?” Hashirama asked grinning and Kawarama’s cheeks turned pink.

“Fuck off,” he mumbled and his brother laughed again. Even Itama chuckled now.

“All done. You’re next Hashirama,” she said and took his hands away from the young man. He groaned a little when the warmth vanished.

“Shut up and move it,” Hashirama said and took his brothers spot once he got up. The other three, who had still been fighting walked over to them as well. They all looked a little exhaust and beaten up.

“What exactly happened to your ankle?” she asked and put her hands on the blue part. Hashirama laughed nervously.

“Kawarama happened,” he said and the blonde haired man was suddenly very interested in his fingernails. The former village founder winced when she started to heal the broken bone.

The other three sat down around them and she furrowed her brows at Tobiramas shoulder.

“Your shoulder is dislocated. Prepare yourself for a lot of pain,” she said and turned her attention back to Hashirama. He winced and groaned whenever she touched him. It lasted forty-five minutes but she couldn’t even be mad at him. His whining reminded her of Naruto.

“You’re next,” she said and looked at Tobirama. He was pretty pale by now and went even paler when she walked over to him.

“Lie down,” she said and even that simple movement made him groan in pain. Sakura walked around and took the hand on the side of his dislocated shoulder.

“Most of the pain will leave as soon as it is back in place. Just relax now,” she said and began to pull his arm slowly but steady. Tobirama winced and clung to her hand as if it was his lifeline. He grimaced and cursed when Sakura had to put his foot against his naked upper body.

There was a dull sound when his shoulder slid back into its place. Tobirama groaned relieved when she stopped pulling and most of the pain vanished.

“Fuck,” he cursed when he sat up. She put her hands on his naked back and searched for more injuries. She healed the few cuts and bruises he had and tried to take as much pain from his shoulder as she could. It was not that much.

“Are you two hurt?” she asked the Uchiha.

“My ribs hurt,” Izuna said and she walked over to him. Madara kept quiet but being on a team with Sasuke, she knew what that silence meant. She would take a look at him if he wanted or not.

For now, she put her hands on to Izuna’s ribcage and let her chakra flow. He had a broken rib, several bruises and a strained pectoral muscle. Izuna winced when she healed his bone. Kawarama was asleep again. Itama watched them curiously and Hashirama quietly talked to his hurt brother. She would need to get him some painkillers so that he could get some sleep later.

When she had healed the younger Uchiha, she turned to his brother. He sat with his eyes closed and she used that chance to put her hands onto his chest. Madara opened his black eyes and glared down at her. Her chakra found his injuries in an instant.

“Stop glaring. You’re not the first grumpy Uchiha I’ve treated,” she said. He rolled his eyes but let her heal him. He hadn’t had a lot of injuries and she finished within ten minutes. Sakura got up and sat down next to Tobirama. He still seemed to be in a lot of pain.

“How bad does it hurt?” she asked.

“It’s fine,” he mumbled. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

“It’s fine huh? Even when I do that?” She asked and squeezed his shoulder. Tobirama cried out and the others looked at them.

“I’ll get you painkillers when we get back to the village but I can’t do much more. Same with everyone who broke some bones,” she said. They looked relieved, even the tough Uchiha.

“We should go home. The sun is almost gone and we won’t be as fast as before,” he said. Sakura hadn’t noticed how dark it had become.

“He’s right,” Sakura said. Itama hit Kawarama and the sleeping man jumped to his feet, looking around frantically. He calmed down when he realized that there was no attack. The others got to their feet as well.

“Get our clothes,” Hashirama said to his two younger brothers and tried to get to his feet.

“Fuck,” he said when he couldn’t put any weight on his foot. Sakura caught him before he could fall and his brother also steadied him. Sakura leaned down and checked his foot again. It was a far more complicated fraction then she had noticed. There was no way he would be able to walk and she couldn’t treat him here either.

“Looks like your fraction is much more complicated than I thought. I need to cut you open when we get back and you cannot put any pressure on it,” she said.

“What?! Cut me open?!” he yelled and looked quite scared.

“It sounds worse than it is. Someone has to carry you and you will probably hate it but Madara is the only one who can,” she said and the Uchihas face fell. Hashirama didn’t seem to care. He was just in a lot of pain.

“Why me?” Madara growled.

“Because they all have either broken ribs or are far too exhaust to do it. I’m too small and you won’t die,” she said. Sakura also hoped that it would get them a little closer together. He didn’t look happy but when he looked around it was clear that it was the truth. The two younger ones came back with their clothes and they had even brought Tobiramas torn shirt. Madara grabbed his and put the mask as well as the coat on.

“Fine,” he growled and walked over. He crouched down enough so that Hashirama would be able to wrap his arms around Madaras neck.

“Wait,” she said and put Madaras hair from his back over his shoulder. It felt surprisingly soft underneath her fingertips. Madara rolled his eyes.

“What? I don’t need him to suffocate on the way,” she said and helped Hashirama climb onto the Uchiha’s back. She took his clothes from Kawarama and Madara crouched down enough so that she was able to dress the former Hokage.

“Everyone ready?” she asked and looked around.

“One second,” Itama said and quickly helped Tobirama into the cloak. When they were done they made their way home. They were slower than before and needed about two hours in which Sakura kept checking on the two very hurt Senju brothers.

They entered the village once more over the Hokage mountain and Tobirama groaned when they jumped down. Sakura could see into the Hokages office and could see Tsunade sitting at her desk with a baby in her arms. It was adorable.

“Take him into his bed. I’ll be right there,” she said to Madara and the others once they reached the Tower. The five nodded and then they parted ways.

Sakura quickly went up to the office of her Shishou. She knocked when she reached it and went inside when Tsunade said so. Shizune was there but that was it. Tsunade was still hold Raiden.

“Ah Sakura. You’re back,” Tsunade said. Shizune smiled at her.

“Careful Shizune. You might not get your son back,” Sakura said smirking.

“Oh shut it. Did anything happen during training?” her Shishou asked. Sakura crossed her arms before her chest.

“A little yes. Tobirama had a dislocated shoulder and will need painkillers for a while, so does everyone else because they all had some broken bones. Hashirama needs surgery because Kawarama accidentally fractioned his ankle in a complicated way and I also almost punched Madara in the face,” she said. Shizune’s mouth dropped open.

“Did anything good happen?” Tsunade asked hopefully.

“Sort of yes. Madara had to carry Hashirama for two whole hours,” she said.

“You managed that on the first day? I didn’t even manage that in years!” Shizune exclaimed. Tsunade sighed.

“At least something. I have medication here and you can take them downstairs. As for the surgery...”

Tsunade trailed of as she thought for a solution.

“Can’t you get him to the hospital at night?” Shizune asked. Sakura shook her head.

“Not without anyone noticing.”

“Well you’ll just have to do it downstairs then. I’ll get you everything you need,” Tsunade said and she nodded. That was going to be exciting. Tsunade got up from her chair and handed the baby back to its mother. It was a cute sight…but Sakura had no idea if she would ever want a kid herself.

Tsunade walked to one of her cabinets and took six boxes out. She handed them to the pink haired woman.

“You know how to handle those. You can write the report tomorrow. You look exhausted,” she said and Sakura nodded. Writing that report was the last thing she wanted to do tonight, besides the six men couldn’t do anything anyway.

“Thanks. I’ll leave then. Goodnight,” she said.

“Wait I want to see them,” Shizune said and said goodbye to the Hokage. Sakura and Shizune left.

The five men who were still capable of walking were to the women’s surprise all sitting in the main room together when they walked in.

“Shizune!” Kawarama said and jumped up from the sofa. He regretted it and Sakura handed him one of the boxes.

“Take two now and another one should you wake up tonight,” she said to him. He smiled.  
“Thank you,” he said and followed them both to the sofas. Sakura handed each a box and explained how they would need to take them. Then she let Shizune talk to them and went to find Hashirama.

He was lying in his bed and he was in pain. Yet he smiled when she walked in. His room was very clean and nicely decorated with flowers, pictures and other personal stuff.

“Hey. I got you medicine,” she said and handed him the box.

“Thank you so much.”

“Oh and your surgery is scheduled tomorrow. I’ll have to do it here somewhere but that won’t be a problem,” Sakura said and sat down on his bed. Hashirama grimaced.

“Will it hurt?” he asked.

“Not more than it does now. I’ll put you to sleep and you won’t notice anything from the surgery itself. I’ve done this before, you will be just fine,” she said reassuring. The worry on his face eased a little.

“I hope you’re right. Could you get me some water? There is a glass in the bathroom,” he said.

“Of course,” she said and got up. She pointed to a door was attached to his room and he nodded. Sakura walked in. The bathroom was small but it still held a bathtub, a toilet and a sink. There was a cabinet opposite of the sink. The glass was standing on top of it but so was a framed picture. Sakura looked at it for a second. It showed Hashirama and Madara when they were about seven years old. They were hugging and smiling widely into the camera. They really did get along once.

Sakura tore her eyes away and grabbed the glass. She filled it with cold water and went back to Hashirama.

She decided to not mention the picture yet. She would use it another time.

“Thank you,” he said when she put the glass down on his nightstand.

“Do you need anything else?” she asked.

“No. I’m fine…It really won’t hurt?” he asked after a short hesitation.

“Maybe a little when it’s done but as long as you don’t put any weight on it for a while, you should be just fine,” she said,” besides the others will have to do everything you want as long as you won’t be able to walk.” This made him laugh.

“I think we’ll get along just fine,” he said and smiled widely at her.

“I hope so. Oh before I forget. Shizune is here with her son. Do you want me to send them to you?” she asked and his eyes widened with excitement.

“Yes!” Hashirama said. Sakura got up.  She had used a lot of chakra when she had healed the six men and felt quite exhausted by now.   
“I will see you tomorrow then. If there I an emergency feel free to send one of your brothers,” she said and left when he nodded. She hoped there was nothing going to happen. The last few months had been quite straining and she needed a little bit sleep. Sakura went back to the main room where the other’s still sat. They became awfully quiet when she walked in. Sakura decided to ignore it. Tobirama was still holding his shoulder.

“Hashirama wants to see you,” she said to Shizune and the black haired woman got up.

“Be right back,” Shizune said and vanished with her son in her arms.

“Do you have tape bandages and an elastic bandage lying around?” she asked curiously. She would need to stabilize Tobiramas shoulder before she left and then she would send him off to bed. Itama got up and walked into the bathroom that was connected to the main room. A minute later, he walked back out and handed her a few rolled up and unused bandages.

“Thank you,” she said smiling and went to his older brother. Sakura sat down next to him and took his hand away from his shoulder.

“I don’t have the right equipment here right now but this will do for the night. I’ll get you a better device in the morning from the hospital,” Sakura said and straightened Tobiramas back. She also pulled his arm away a little. Sakura put one tape a little above the nipple and moved it over his shoulder to the middle of his shoulder blade. To get a better halt she put another one over it. When that was done, she put three tapes around the middle of biceps. He was very well built.

She took two more tapes and created an X above his shoulder, which started from the biceps and went up to the tape over his shoulder. The other four men watched interested as she taped once more from his breast over his shoulder and wrapped it twice round his biceps, a little above the other one. When she was done, she covered the whole tape with the elastic bandage.

“Thanks. That feels better,” the white haired man said.

“Good. Before I leave, you should know that Hashirama will have a surgery tomorrow. He won’t be able to walk for a while and you will all need to help him,” Sakura said.

“How will you get him to the hospital?” Kawarama asked curiously.

“We won’t. I’ll do the surgery here. Tsunade will get me everything I need in the morning,” she explained quickly. Kawarama and Itama turned a little pale. Izuna looked a little disgusted.

“Here? Don’t you need to have everything cleaned and disinfected?” Izuna asked.

“The tools and everything will be clean. I did similar surgeries before. Hashirama will be just fine,” Sakura promised and thought back to the several surgeries she had done because her best friend went into a fight before thinking about it or when he and Sasuke decided to have spontaneous training sessions when they were on missions.

“Hopefully,” Kawarama mumbled.

“You should go to sleep now, especially you,” she said and turned her head to Tobirama. The white haired man didn’t even protest and just left after mumbling a goodbye.

Kawarama stretched but groaned when his ribs protested.

“Sleep sounds nice. Goodnight Sakura,” he said grinning and left as well.

“Goodnight and thank you for healing us,” Itama said and quickly followed his brothers. Izuna said goodnight as well and then it was only Madara and her.

“You look tired,” he stated. Sakura looked up at him. He looked a little intimidating as he sat in the armchair like that but he also looked quite attractive. Especially because his torn clothes gave a few bits from his hidden body away. His long hair was stuck between his back and the armchair.

“I just didn’t get a lot of sleep during the last few days,” Sakura said. Actually It’s been months but she wouldn’t tell him that.

“Why?” he asked and there was a spark of curiosity in his dark eyes. Sakuras eyes went to the door where Shizune stood.

“It’s my fault. She would have gotten a lot more sleep if she hadn’t decided to get me through childbirth,” her friend said and smiled softly. Madara turned his head to look at his former babysitter who walked into the room.

“I see. Wha—What are you doing?!” he asked a little shocked when Shizune handed him her son. Sakura chuckled at how tense he had suddenly become.

“It’s just a baby. He won’t hurt you,” she said. He cast her an evil glare.

“I know that,” he growled and looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. To Sakura’s surprise he was holding him right, supporting the head and all. It was pretty cute.

“You’ll be a great father one day,” Shizune said and pressed a kiss to his cheek before she went to get something from a drawer. Sakura kept watching Madara. How could he be so soft now and be such a dick to her whenever they were alone? Shizune walked back to them, a Polaroid camera in her hand.

“Smile!” Shizune said and quickly took a photo of him holding Raiden. Madara hadn’t even looked up but Shizune didn’t seem to mind that. She just took the photo and shook it until the two appeared on it.

“Adorable,” she said and put it onto the table. Shizune took Raiden from him and looked at Sakura.

“We should go. Kakashi is probably already freaking out and sending his friends through the village to find me,” she said and Sakura laughed. Who would have thought that the shinobi who used to read porn in public whenever he got the chance, would turn into an overprotective father and husband?

“This is so unlike the Kakashi who trained me,” she said and got up.

“I guess he finally grew up,” Shizune said.

“Goodnight Madara. Remember what we talked about,” the black haired woman said to the Uchiha. He rolled his eyes and Sakura threw them a puzzled look. What could they have possibly have talked about?

“Goodnight Shizune…and Sakura,” he grumbled. What the hell, was going on now? And why was her stomach tingling when he said her name?

“Goodnight,” she said a little confused and followed her friend out of the tower.

“What did you talk about?” Sakura asked her curiously, as they walked through the empty and dark streets.

“Don’t worry about it,” her friend just said and dropped the topic completely. Shizune said goodbye once they reached Sakuras building and the pink haired woman sighed happily when she finally stepped into her apartment. She took her shoes off and walked through her living room, into the bedroom, already pulling down the zipper of her red shinobi shirt and let it drop to the ground. Sakura never wore more than her bra underneath it and that may have been a factor of why she almost had a heart attack when someone knocked onto her window.

She quickly covered her breasts with her arms and ran to her closet. Whoever was her widow would have to wait a second.

She took a random long sleeved shirt out and pulled it over her head before she turned to the window with red cheeks. It was Shisui and he too had red cheeks when he climbed through her window.

“I am so sorry. I swear I wasn’t stalking you or anything,” he said quickly and scratched the back of his neck. Sakura knew him long enough to know that he only did it when he was either nervous or embarrassed. Sakura truly considered to punch him…but Shisui had seen her completely naked before and he didn’t seem to be lying. Sakura sighed.

“It’s fine. What do you want? And when did you even get back?” she asked. The tall man raised his other hand.

“I got you some food and only a few hours ago,” he said. The smell of the food hit her nose when he raised the bag. Sakura had been so busy that she hadn’t even noticed how hungry she was.

Her stomach growled loudly and Shisui grinned. He took her hand without a warning and pulled her into her living room.

“How did the mission go?” she asked and sat down at her Kotatsu. Shisui sat down opposite of her and took the food out of the bag.

“Good. It was nice to be out with Itachi again and don’t worry it wasn’t anything that would threaten his health further,” he said and put a box down in front of her. Sakura took the chopsticks he handed her.

“Itachi was with you? Isn’t he all caught up in clan business now that he became the clan head?” she asked curiously and parted the wooden sticks. Shisui did the same and also nodded.

“Yes. I mean I’m proud of him but he is always busy and has me talk to his wife or brother rather than himself,” he said and opened his box. Sakura smirked.

“He makes you talk to Sasuke? What’s that like?” she asked and began to eat. Shisui grimaced.

“He always threatens me after a minute or so. I don’t know how you and Naruto get along with him so well,” he said grumpy. They didn’t but hardly anyone knew that. Sasuke still thought that Sakura was annoying and he didn’t care about her feelings at all. Maybe that was why she felt more relieved than sad when she finally managed to let go of her feelings for him. Naruto on the other hand had somehow managed to get some feelings out of Sasuke. The only thing Sakura had achieved was that he at least respected her and that he had stopped to underestimate her. The only way Sakura managed to cope with him was because she got the chance to punch him whenever they sparred together.

“Years of training,” she just said. A simple one-night stand was not enough to make her tell him the truth.

“I see,” he mumbled. The two continued to eat in silence and it was only when they were done that Shisui opened his mouth to say something, yet nothing came out. Sakura watched that happen two more times but every time he shook his head and looked down at his hands, biting his lip as he did so.

“What’s wrong?” Sakura asked. Shisui’s cheeks turned red.

“I have a question,” he admitted and looked up into her green eyes. She could see hope on his face along with nervousness.

“Will you…would you go out…with me?” he asked stuttering and scratched his neck again. Did…he…Did he just ask her out? Why the hell, would he do that? Was it because of the one night stand? Did he just asked to get another round of sex?

“What?” she asked a little speechless.

“A date. You and me having dinner or do something else,” he said and the blush deepened. Sakura had never seen that man so flustered before. She tore her eyes away from him and looked down at her hands.

“No… I’m sorry. It’s just that I am incredibly busy at the moment. I don’t have the time for a boyfriend and dates,” Sakura said and looked up at him. He looked disappointed but what she had said was true. Sakura had six men to take care of from now on, she still had to memorize the files and needed to write the protocols.

“Not even one date?” he asked.

“I’m sorry,” she answered and Shisui let his head fall onto the table. It made a dull sound when his forehead protector hit the plate.

“Are you okay?” she asked and he looked up at her.

“Yes. Just embarrassed, I guess.”

“Don’t be. This doesn’t have to change anything between us. We’re still friends…right?” she asked and he nodded with a light smile on his lips.

“Of course. You look exhaust. Why don’t you go to sleep and I’ll clean up before I leave?” he asked.

“You don’t have to do that,” she said but Shisui already got up. Shisui was sweet, there was no doubt, he was good looking and very, very good in bed but she couldn’t imagine a relationship at the moment. The people were already talking about them anyway; they didn’t need to feed them more stuff to gossip about.

Shisui walked around the table and pulled her to her feet. His hands felt warm and so soft, it made her remember the feeling of them when they roamed her body.

“You go and I’ll clean,” he said and pushed her softly towards her bedroom. Sakura turned around again. It was her freaking apartment. She should be cleaning and not her guests.

“Don’t make me carry you!” he warned. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

“Like you would do that. I’ll clean it’s no big deal. You don’t even know where to put the trash,” she said and tried to walk past him but the Uchiha grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

“Hey! Set me down!” she said and hit his back. However, she didn’t use chakra on him. The sight of his ass was not that bad either and he was really warm. Shisui held her steady by holding her legs while one hand was resting on her thigh. Sakura knew she was screwed.

“No. Stop moving, I don’t want to drop you,” he said and carried her into her bedroom. A second later she was thrown onto her bed with Shisui leaning over her.

“Stay,” he said. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat up, only to be pushed down again.

“I need to change,” she said and this time he let her sit up. They were pretty close.

“Goodnight then,” he said and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Sakura blushed and Shisui grinned.

“Goodnight,” Sakura said and watched as the man walked back into the living room. The pink haired woman fell back into the sheets and groaned. When the hell did he become so…so…..she didn’t even know what it was but it was driving her crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it so far?  
> And thanks for the Kudos ♥


	3. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today is my birthday so I decided to give you the next chapter   
> enjoy :)   
> and thank you for all of your comments and kudos!

“Huh,” Sakura said when she walked fully clothed and ready for the day into her living room. Shisui hadn’t just cleaned the remains of their food but he also watered her plants, wiped the dust of the pictures she had framed and even the dust on her cabinets was gone.

Sakura felt a little embarrassed that it took Shisui to clean her apartment but she hadn’t had the time…or the motivation. It was a sweet thing of him and only slightly creepy.

She left her living room and sat down to put her shoes on. She had a bag over her shoulder in which she had stuffed a freshly washed uniform.

When Sakura had put her shoes on, she left her apartment and walked down the stairs. She had just walked through the door when a hand, holding a pink Camilla, appeared right in front of her. Sakura stopped and looked to the person the arm belonged to. The owner was Shisui and he was smiling at her.

“For you,” he said and raised the flower a little. Sakura took it. She couldn’t deny that it was a very pretty one and it made her smile.

“Thanks…but why?” Shisui laughed and took a step towards her, so that they were facing each other.

“Did you really think I would give up that easily?” he asked quietly and stroke a strand of her hair out of her face. Sakura looked up at him. For some reason Shisui made her feel good. He was so nice and lovely. She almost felt bad for not agreeing on a date with him the night before.

“See you around,” he said and leaned forward to kiss her cheek right next to her nose. He smiled once more and teleported himself away a second later. Her eyes fell down to the flower in her hand and a sweet smile appeared on her lips. Sakura didn’t even notice that. She simply skipped away from the doorstep and walked to the tower, not noticing the young Nara who had watched the whole scene with angry eyes.

Sakura reached the tower about ten minutes later and turned to the right when she walked into the building. Tsunade was downstairs when she got there. She was already dressed. The older woman furrowed her brows at the pink haired woman.

“You’re happy and smiling. Why?” she asked suspicious and crossed her arms in front of her immense chest.

“Am I not allowed to be happy?” Sakura remarked and tried to stop the smile but failed. Tsunade looked her up and down. A smirk appeared when she noticed the flower in Sakura’s hand.

“So when’s the wedding?” her Shishou asked and Sakura glared at her.

“Very funny. When’s the surgery?”Sakura asked.

“Get dressed and I will knock him out. You’ll find a vase in the cabinet under the desk in your room,” Tsunade said and walked past her. Sakura blushed a little and walked towards her room.

“Good morning Sakura,” Kawarama said smiling when she opened her door. She turned her head and smiled back at him. She hadn’t even noticed that the door leading to the Senju Quarters was open.

“Good morning. How are you feeling?” she asked the white haired man.

“The painkillers helped a lot but Tobi is in a lot of pain and Hashirama was in a lot of pain during the night. Itama is still asleep,” he said and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

“I’m going to take care of Hashirama now. Just make sure that Tobirama drinks a lot of water and check on Itama now and then,” she said and Kawarama nodded.

“I’ll do that. Just make sure Hashirama stops whining please,” the young man said and she laughed.

“I promise,” she said and walked into her room. Sakura put the flower into the vase and filled the glass with water. Then she got dressed and tied her hair back. Then she put her favorite surgical cap on to keep her hair from falling into the patients wound. Sakura washed her arms and hands and went without touching anything to the main room, where the operation would be held. Tsunade met her outside and helped her into the gloves and her gown. Then the two went into the main room and Tsunade kicked the door shut.

Hashirama was sleeping on a table and he was connected to a few mobile medical devices. Several blades, staples, lancets and surgical cotton were put on another table.

“Well then. Let’s cut the former first Hokage open,” Sakura said oddly excited when Tsunade disinfected the part they cut open. She had even shaved him already.

“Shisui gave you the flower didn’t he?” Tsunade asked when Sakura grabbed the scalpel. Sakura rolled her eyes.

“He might have. It doesn’t matter anyway because I already declined a date with him,” she said and made the first cut.

“Why?”

“Maybe because I have six men to take care of, several files to memorize, protocols to write and still need to check into the hospital when I am done, just to make sure that everything is okay,” Sakura explained. Tsunade scoffed.

“You’re just making up excuses and you know that. You’re a shinobi, you can memorize three scrolls in an hour and you only need to learn the first page of each file. The protocol won’t take that long either and the hospital knows you are on a mission and the six men are in way too much pain to fight. Face it, you’re scared to fall in love because you don’t want to be dumped again,” Tsunade said. Sakura sighed.

“I am not scared. I am just not interested in Shisui,” she said but not even Sakura believed her own words. He was her friend and she liked him.

“Bullshit. You were grinning your ass of when you got here. You weren’t that happy since Nara broke up with you,” Tsunade said and Sakura looked up from the open leg.

“Let’s continue this in silence,” she said.

“I’ll give you three days until you start dating,” Tsunade said and Sakura sighed.

“Tsunade…”

“What? I’m generous. Shizune said you would be a thing by tomorrow. Well she actually said that you would screw his brains out by tonight. I don’t know what’s gotten into her since she got pregnant,” Tsunade said.

“Sounds as if she got a hold of Kakashi-sensei’s dirty books,” Sakura said chuckling but she had a bad feeling in her stomach. Tsunade made a bet and she loses always, except when something bad was about to happen. Sakura pushed these thoughts out of her head and concentrated on the former Hokage.

 

The surgery took two hours but went completely fine and without any complications. They had to put a cast on it when they were done and it would stay on his foot for the next two weeks.

It was Sakura who put her arms under his knees and back and took him into her arms. He was surprisingly light for his height.

Tsunade opened the door for her and followed Sakura out of the room. Hashirama mumbled some random words in his sleep and leaned his head against her shoulder. Tsunade furrowed her brows.

“The old Hashirama did that too,” she said and opened the door to the Senju quarters. They all sat on the table there and ate something. They stopped when she walked in with their oldest brother in her arms.

“Is he so light or are you so strong?” Itama asked curiously.

“Both,” Sakura answered and walked over to Tsunade who had already opened the door of Hashirama's room. She walked in and put him into his bed. Tsunade put a blanket over him. He looked adorable when he was asleep.

When he safely tucked away the two walked back to the other three.

“How are you all doing?” she asked and put her hands on Tobiramas back. He tensed under her touch but relaxed a little when her chakra flowed into his body.

“My ribs hurt a little but it’s fine,” Itama said.

“Same,” Kawarama just said and ate another spoon of the soup they were having. Sakura took as much pain away from Tobirama as she could but it wasn’t much she could do.

“A little better?” she asked the white haired man and he nodded once. Sakura let go of him again.

“Come on. We have to clean up,” Tsunade said and pulled Sakura out of the room. The pink haired woman groaned. She hated cleaning. It was annoying and boring and everything would be dirty again anyway. Her Shishou hit the back of her head and Sakura rolled her eyes.

“Wait. I want to check on the other two first,” she said and entered the Uchiha Quarters before Tsunade could have stopped her. Sakura sighed relieved when Tsunade didn’t follow her.

“Running from the Hokage princess?” Madara asked and looked up at her. He was lying on the sofa and had his eyes half closed. Izuna was reading a book in an armchair.

“No, running from cleaning. Hashirama is fine, in case you were wondering. How are you two doing?” she asked and walked over to the sofa. She pulled down the mask that still covered her mouth and looked down at the black haired man. Madara’s pants hung quite low while his shirt had slid up and revealed a very nice V-line and some well-defined muscles. For some reason it made her think of the other Uchiha. Shisui was slimmer than him but his muscles were incredible, which might have been a major fact of why she had not stopped with him after they had made out in that club.

Sakura put her hands on his body and let her chakra search for injuries. He was watching her.

Sakura healed some bruises he had and let her chakra move over the injuries he had gotten the day before. She took some of the pain away before she let go of him again.

She also took a look at Izunas injuries but he was fine.

“I will just help Tsunade, if there is something or feel the need to help, don’t be shy to come over,” she said and left the Quarters when they nodded.

“Everything okay?” Tsunade asked when she entered the main room.

“Yes. Where do we put this whole stuff?” she asked and looked at the lights, instruments and drapes they had used.

“The drapes into the trash, the instruments need to be cleaned and back to my office, the lights also need to go back to my office, the portable devices need to return to the hospital but we can seal those and you just drop them off,” she said and pulled the drapes from the table. Sakura chose to clean the instruments in the bathroom. She cleaned them carefully until she could see herself in the metal. When she walked out, Tsunade was sealing the last equipment and all of those men who could walk and clean without pain were putting the table back on its place. Those happened to be Madara, Izuna, Kawarama and Itama and for once, they were not complaining at all.

“What the hell took so long?” Tsunade asked her. Sakura threw her a look that said: “really?”

“You always told me to clean them carefully,” she said.

“I did but I thought you would be quicker,” her Shishou said. Sakura shrugged. She had been slow on purpose but Tsunade didn’t need to know that.

“Get dressed and then help me to get everything back to the places we got it from,” Tsunade said and took the tools from her. Sakura nodded and walked back to her room. Sakura groaned when another smile widened on her face when she saw the flower that stood on her desk, next to the files. What the hell was up with her? She had been just fine while he was away and now she felt all happy when she only thought about him. Maybe this was the prove that Sakura was not a person to have one night stands. He had infected her with feelings.

She got out of her top and pants and slipped into her shinobi outfit. Being the student of the Hokage and the head of the hospital allowed her to wear these clothes instead of the usual shinobi clothes. Naruto stuck to his orange and black clothes as well. Sasuke on the other hand had been forced to wear the usual uniform. It was one of the many punishments he had to live with, since he had left the village for three years to join a maniac when he had only been twelve years old. Sakura didn’t mind that. She wanted him to pay for the hurt he had caused in the village.

“Sakura? Are you h- fuck sorry,” Kawarama suddenly said. Sakura stood only in her pants and bra in the room when he walked in. The man turned around with bright cheeks and Sakura quickly pulled her red top over her head. First Shisui saw her like that and now Kawarama. She really had no luck.

“Done. What is it?” she asked and the blonde man turned around again. Kawarama was embarrassed but Sakura wasn’t as much. He had just seen her back after all.

“Uhm. Since you’ll have to get the stuff back, what do we have to do in case Hashirama wakes up?” he asked and met her eyes with his own.

“Not much. Just don’t let him put any weight on his foot. If he is in pain, give him two of the pills. He probably won’t be able to eat right away but make sure he drinks enough. Carry him to the toilet if he needs to go. I’ll see if I can get a wheelchair,” she said and the younger man nodded.

“Okay. I’ll see you…when you get back,” he said and went to the Senju Quarters. Sakura left her room as well and walked back to Tsunade. They gathered everything and put it into a bag, which she had used to get it here, then left through the staircase.

“You don’t happen to have a wheelchair lying around do you?” Sakura asked her Shishou when they reached the top and went through the door.

“Steal one from the hospital,” she said and walked through the hallway, ”I’ll take care of the drapes and tools, you go- what is he doing here?”

Sakura looked at her Shishou confused. Some light was shed on the last question when she followed her Shishou’s look.

“Shisui?” she asked surprised. He was leaning against the wall near the entrance of the tower with a box in his hand. He looked quite bored until he heard his name. He pushed himself of the wall and walked over to the two women. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sakura. I know you tend to skip breakfast so I made you lunch,” he said and opened the box. He had made a Bento box for her.

“Is that…us…with a panda?” Sakura asked and pointed to the two smiling bento figures and the animal next to them. Tsunade chuckled.

“It could be us…if you would agree on date with me tonight,” he said. Sakura titled her head.

“What’s with the panda?” she asked. Shisui smiled and scratched his neck.

“I had some of it left and tried to make a dog but it looked terrible so I turned it into a panda,” he admitted and a light blush rose to his cheeks. Damn it. It was adorable. No one had ever made her something like that before.

“So…are you going out with me tonight?” he asked. Sakura sighed.

“This is sweet I admit it but the answer is still no,” she said and Shisui looked down for a few seconds. When he looked up his face had hardened a little.

“So Nara was right after all huh? You’re still so hung up on Sasuke that you won’t allow a new guy in your life,” he said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow but Sakura was angered by his words. What the hell, made him say something like that? And how did he even know that Shikamaru had said something like that when he had broken up with her?

“I am not hung up on Sasuke!” Sakura growled angry. Shisui took a step towards her and gave her a sly smirk, which only made her angrier.

“Prove it. Go out with me and I’ll believe you,” he said. Tsunade watched whole thing amused. Sakura crossed her arms and glared at the older man. She was so, so sick of people believing that she still had feelings for Sasuke. She had given up on him years ago! When would that get into their heads?

“Fine! I will go on that stupid date with you,” she growled and Shisui smiled triumphant.

“Great! When are you done today?” he asked happily.

“She’ll be home by eight. You might want to give her a chance to get ready before you pick her up,” Tsunade said and earned a glare from her student.

“I’ll pick you up at nine then. Enjoy your meal,” he said and handed her the box before he teleported himself away.

“You do realize that he just said that to make you go with him right? He’s Itachis best friend and he would have most likely known if you were still in love with Sasuke,” Tsunade said and Sakura let her head fall. She had been too upset to notice that but now that Tsunade pointed it out, it made sense. Shisui was always hanging out with Itachi.

“He tricked me into a date. I don’t even want a boyfriend,” she mumbled, her anger forgotten. Tsunade clapped her shoulder.

“Too late for that now. See you around,” Tsunade said and raised her head before she left Sakura alone in the hallway. Sakura sighed and left the tower to get to the hospital. However, her thoughts still remained at the date. He could have at least given her an information on what she would have to wear. She didn’t want to be completely underdressed should he take her to one of the fancy restaurants in town and she also didn’t want to be overdressed should he take her to a lousy bar.

 Sakura was caught up in deciding what to wear to the date, she hardly noticed how she reached the hospital. She just walked in, told the head nurse that she had forgotten something and went past the staff room and into the basement. The basement served as a storage room and they usually kept a lot of devices down there. It was a very big complex and held several shelves. It took about an hour to find every fitting shelf for the devices she had sealed in her bag and the fact that she had to break those seals first, didn’t make it quicker.

However, she did get the chance to steal a wheelchair and a brace for Tobirama. She only took one of the braces, if it didn’t fit they would have to stick to the bandages.

She sealed both away and stuffed the scrolls back into her bag. When she got everything, she took the box from the table and left the basement.

Sakura greeted a few of her staff members on the way out.

“Got everything?” her head nurse asked when Sakura decided to do a quick stop to look at some files. She loved this hospital and couldn’t resist. She put the box down and took some files.

“Yes. Did anything happen while I was gone?” Sakura asked curiously. The nurse smiled.

“You weren’t gone for that long. Everything was quiet,” she said. The files also only named minor injuries that her staff would be able to take care of.

“Alright. I have to go now. See you around,” she said and put the files down. Sakura was careful when she grabbed the box. Shisui had made this for her and even though she didn’t want to go on that date, she also didn’t want to destroy it on accident. This whole thing was just ridiculous.

Sakura left the hospital and walked back to the tower. She had had a little bit of hope that the guys would have been able not to fight while she was away but when she got there and walked into the main room, her hope was destroyed. Tobirama had his healthy arm around Izunas neck and was currently trying to murder him. Itama and Kawarama kept Madara locked in the kitchen.

Sakura dropped the bag and put the box down next to it. Instead of destroying the whole main room she went over to Tobirama and brought her hand down on his hurting shoulder. He cried out but let the Uchiha drop. Izuna gasped for air but Sakura had no mercy. She grabbed their ears and pulled them over to the sofas, completely ignoring their whining as she did so. She pushed Izuna down in one armchair and Tobirama onto a sofa. He groaned when his shoulder hit the back of the couch.

“You have one second to let him out or I will turn this room to dust,” she said. The two Senju paled and jumped away from the door. A very angry Madara stumbled out.

“You all sit down right now,” Sakura said and glared at them with angry eyes. Madara glared at the young Senjus with a look so evil, not even Sakura would manage it and she had a lot of practice.

He went over to his brother and checked if he was alright. The two younger Senju’s went to Tobirama. Guilty looks were on their faces when Sakura crossed her arms before her chest.

“Care to tell me what happened?” she asked. They didn’t answer, just threw evil looks at each other.

Sakura brought her hand down onto the free armchair that stood next to her. It broke into several pieces under the force of her chakra. The guys are flinched and stared at her with wide eyes.

“If you don’t want to end up like that chair, you better tell me what happened,” she said.

“He was making fun of Hashirama,” Tobirama mumbled. He was quite pale.

“You are grown men and you are all acting like toddlers! Believe it or not but killing someone because he said some stuff about your brother is not a proper way of dealing with it! But fine, if you want to act that way then I will treat you that way too. Stay,” she yelled but growled the last sentences and went over to the Uchiha Quarters. She walked into Madaras room first but didn’t bother to look around. She simply grabbed the medication from his nightstand. She did the same with Izunas room and then went to the Senju Quarters, where she did the very same, except in Hashiramas room. She returned with the five boxes and held them up.

“Lesson one. Piss me off and you will lose your candy” she said and stuffed them into her bag. The five men watched in horror, especially Tobirama.

“Go to your rooms. You take care of Hashirama and I don’t care what you do. Just get out of my sight,” Sakura said angry and pointed to the door. The five men got up and walked past her.

“Sorry,” Itama mumbled but shut up when she glared at him. Madara and Izuna vanished behind the door that marked their Quarters and the other three went up the hallway. Sakura looked after them until they went out of sight.

When they were gone she grabbed the bag and the box and left the main room. She didn’t understand how these men could act like toddlers all the freaking time. It was just stupid.

She sat the box down on her desk but went into the Senju Quarters. Tobirama would need to suffer for a while but Hashirama would get the wheelchair. The three sat in their living room and went silent when she walked in. Sakura ignored them and walked into Hashirama's room. He was still mumbling in his sleep but his eyes fluttered open when she put her hands on his chest to check his vital signs. He groaned a little.

“Well, look who just woke from his beauty sleep,” Sakura said smiling and took her hands away when everything was okay. He looked tired up at her.

“I got you a wheelchair so you don’t have to rely extremely on your stupid brothers,” she said. Hashirama furrowed his brows.

“What’d…they do?” he asked quietly.

“Tried to kill Izuna while I was gone. I took their painkillers away, do me the favor and don’t give yours to them. They need to learn that their actions have consequences,” she said. The former Hokage rolled his eyes. Sakura wasn’t sure if it was directed at his brothers or her.

“I promise,” he mumbled.

“Thank you and feel free to bug them as much as possible. I am in my room if you need me,” she said and he smiled. Sakura quickly unsealed the wheelchair and put it near his bed. Then she exited his room.

“Your brother woke up. Take care of him. I’m in my room if there’s anything,” Sakura said to them. The brothers nodded and she left. Sakura went into her room and sat down at her desk. She had a feeling that this wasn’t the last time they would try to kill each other when she wasn’t around.

She let the bag drop next to her chair and grabbed the files. This way she would at least be occupied for the next thirty minutes. She opened the first file and began to read it until she could recall all the informations about Madara in under a minute. With each passing file, she found out their real names. Hashirama was actually called Shinya in this timeline, his younger brother Kawarama was called Artan and Izuna’s real name was Yaten. The thirty passed quickly and Sakura found herself once more thinking about the upcoming evening. She opened the box and took the little figure out that resembled the strong Uchiha. She had no idea why he had tried to make a dog but she still thought it was cute that he had tried. Sakura almost moaned when she bit into it. It was delicious! She hadn’t believed that Shisui would be capable of doing something like this. The meal was gone in no time and Sakura decided it was time to go and check on Izuna. Tobirama had had a tight grip on him when he had tried to kill him.

She sighed and left her room. She knocked once against the door of the Uchiha Quarters but didn’t wait for them to respond before she walked in.

Madara wasn’t around but his brother sat in an armchair. He had a wet cloth wrapped around his neck.

“So how bad is it?” she asked and walked over to him. Izuna pulled the cloth away and revealed several bruises. Sakura sighed once more and put her hands softly on his bruised skin. It took a few minutes but he looked very thankful when she was done.

“Thank you,” he said but his lips formed no smile. No, his eyes fixated on something behind her. When she turned she could see his brother.

“Yeah. Thanks princess. Even though he didn’t deserve it,” Madara said and Sakura was honestly surprised by those words. The older Uchiha furrowed his brows.

“Why so surprised?” he asked and leaned against the doorframe.

“I just thought…I don’t know that you would be on your brothers side,” she said. Madara crossed his muscular arms in front of his chest and looked at her through the dark strands of hair that had fallen into his faces.

“I am on no ones side in that matter. What he did was stupid and if I had been Tobirama, I would have done the same,” he said. His brother looked a little ashamed of himself.

“I see. Why can’t you stand each other anyway?” Sakura got up from her crouched position and sat down on the sofa, looking curiously at the two men. Madara shrugged.

“They just tick us off,” he said.

“I guess it could be because we have to see each other every day and that for more than fifteen years,” Izuna said. That was actually not that stupid. It happened to couples too, especially when they also worked with each other. You can’t be with another person for twenty-four hours each day and that for several years but they could work on that. It would be no different if it was her who was caged in here with her team. One thing was for sure, Sasuke would die within the first month…or week.

“I understand. I will see if I can do anything to give you a little more freedom. Until then you have to suck it up and at least try to get along. Just don’t try to kill each other anymore,” she said and Izuna nodded. Even the tough Madara nodded after a second. Only once but it was still better than nothing. Sakura smiled.

“Good because I have to leave around seven thirty today and I do not want to come back to find a bloodbath here. Another thing, when your parents visit how exactly does that work?” she asked. 

“Do you have anything planned today?” Madara asked curiously.

“Yeah. I go out with someone. He kind of tricked me into a date. It’s stupid. Anyway your parents,” she said and quickly changed the topic again.

“You were tricked into a date? How did that happen?” Izuna asked.

“He pushed my buttons okay? Could we please go to the parents topic now?” she asked and was getting a little annoyed with the two.

“Fine. Shizune used to bake something but you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. It happens in the main room and one clan head is always there too. We never know who it is though. Our parents might want to talk to you because you’re new and they can be very difficult,” Izuna said. She wasn’t very happy about the fact that Shizune used to bake because Sakura had never baked a thing since she was about ten years old and even then it had tasted badly.

“I see. Why don’t you bake something for a change? I bet your parents would like that,” she suggested. The older Uchiha chuckled. His deep smooth voice let the hairs on her arm stand up.

“You can’t bake, can you?” he asked and Sakura’s cheeks turned red. She hadn’t thought that he would see so easily through her suggestion.

“I just never had the time to learn it,” she said and didn’t even need to lie this time. She spent so many nights and days at the hospital that she rather bought her food on the way home instead of cooking for herself. Even Shikamaru had to visit her at the hospital to spend some time with her some days.

“I see. We’ll see what we can do. Who are you going out with?” Madara asked and Sakura rolled her eyes.

“Why do you care?” she asked and turned her head to the tall man.

“Just curious,” he answered and walked over to them. Izuna seemed to be interested in her answer as well. Why, she didn’t understand.

“I’m not telling,” she said.

“Ashamed?” he asked and took a seat next to her. Sakura titled her head.

“No. It’s just none of your business,” she said.

“Fine then. We’ll find out anyway,” he said and had a sly smirk on his lips when he said those words.

“How?” the pink haired woman asked and crossed her arms before her chest. She suddenly regretted to have ever said anything in the first place. Were they going to stalk her? Would they go that far? She didn’t know. Ino would, along with a few of her other friends but these guys? She doubted it.

“Where would be the fun if we would tell you princess?” he asked and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. It had slipped out of the hair tie she was still wearing.

“Stop calling me that,” she said and watched as he dropped her hair.

“I could but I don’t want to,” he said and earned a glare from Sakura. Izuna watched them with curious eyes. This Madara was so different from the stories she had heard over the years. He wasn’t evil, he wasn’t mad, he was just another Uchiha.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

“One day you will regret it, I promise,” she said and squeezed his very muscular leg for a second.

“I doubt that,” he remarked when she took her hand away.

“Whatever.” Sakura’s eyes fell onto a clock that hung above a cabinet. Two more hours then she would have to leave. She scratched her arm lightly, a stupid habit she did when she was nervous.

“Cute. The cotton haired princess is nervous,” Madara said and this time Sakura did punch him. Not enough to kill him but enough to him grunt and hold his arm. Sakura smiled at his reaction and winked at the man when he glared at her.

This could be a lot of fun after all.

 

The two hours passed quickly. Sakura had played Shogi with the two Uchihas in the main room for the main time but also taken a look at the books and scrolls they had lying around. They weren’t that exciting. When the clock finally stroke seven thirty she gathered the files and her bag but went to the Senju Quarters before she would leave.

The four were all in their living room.

“I’m leaving for today. Don’t fight or I will kill you in a very painful way. Especially because I am nice enough to give one of you some stuff against the pain,” she said and opened the bag. She took three pills out and handed them to Tobirama. He had suffered all day; he didn’t need to suffer all night as well.

“Two before you go to bed and the one in case it gets worse during the night. You’re lucky I am in a good mood today and take care of your brother,” she said.

“Thank you,” the white haired man answered. Sakura didn’t wait around any longer and left.

“Have fun on your date,” Madara called after her. She flipped him off and then she was gone. She didn’t leave the tower just yet but went to her Shishou’s office to return the files.

Tsunade looked surprised when she walked in.

“Quite early, therefore that you aren’t interested in the Uchiha,” she said. Sakura rolled her eyes and put the files down on the desk.

“There was not much more to do. Can you take a look at them before you leave? Because they almost killed each other earlier today when I was gone,” she said and Tsunade sighed.

“It’s getting worse and worse with them, but I will stop by on the way out. You go and enjoy your date,” Tsunade said.

“Thanks. Goodnight then,” Sakura said. Tsunade said goodnight as well and the pink haired woman left. She walked faster than usual through the streets, though she hardly noticed that. It was her first date since Shikamaru had dumped her and she didn’t want to mess it up by looking terrible.

Shisui had been around for years now. He used to get hurt quite a lot on missions and only wanted the best around to treat him. The best was she and they had formed a friendship during their healing sessions. Maybe that was why she doubted that he had only asked her out for sex…she could still be wrong about that though. He was, after all, eight years older than her. She had never heard that he ever had a long relationship, which was quite unlikely with the looks of his. He was also one of the strongest shinobi in the village and one likely candidate to become Hokage once Tsunade retired.

Sakura reached her apartment rather quickly and opened the door. She was surprised to see a pair of sandals standing in the entrance area. It weren’t hers.

“Hello?” she asked into her apartment and closed the door. It took a few seconds but her blonde friend eventually walked out of her bedroom.

“About time you arrive, forehead. How dare you not tell me that you made out with Shisui fucking Uchiha?!” Ino asked her angry. She was very sensitive when it came to gossip that hadn’t reached her ears but this time it wasn’t Sakuras fault at all. The night she had slept with Shisui was the night Ino had been called away to go on a mission. It had happened before they had even kissed that night.

Sakura rolled her eyes and got out of her shoes.

“You left before I could,” she said.

“What are you even doing here?” she added and put her shoes next to the ones of her friends. Ino crossed her arms. Her blonde friend had a little tummy but that was no surprise to Sakura. Ino was pregnant with her teammates and husbands child.

“Shisui told me he asked you out and I will help you with the outfit. Now get out of your clothes and step under the shower!” Sakura didn’t protest. Ino got easily angry now that her hormones were going crazy. Her friend grabbed her arm when she wanted to walk past her.

“One question. Did you have sex with him last Friday? Because I heard rumors but they were weak,” she said intrigued. Sakura blushed and her friend grinned.

“You filthy little thing. How was it?” she asked excited now. Sakura knew all too well about the fantasies Ino had about a few members of the village and some of them were quite sick.

“It was good, really good,” Sakura said and her friend clapped her shoulder.

“I leave for one mission and you go and screw one of the hottest guys around, way to go forehead.”

“Whatever. Just help me with the outfit. He’ll be here at nine,” she said. Her friend followed her into the bedroom. Her bed was covered with clothes and she didn’t even see one that was familiar.

“I brought a few of my clothes. You have to look hot to impress him,” her blonde friend said and Sakura rolled her eyes.

“Go take a shower. We don’t have much time and shave! No one likes fur below the waist,” her friend said and Sakura groaned. She hated when people talked about her lady parts. That was her business and hers alone. She went into the bathroom and got rid of her clothes before she stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her skin.

She stayed in there for about thirty minutes, shaving her legs, armpits and even her lady parts. She used to do it a lot when she was dating Shikamaru but had stopped it when she was single again.

She washed her hair and left the bathroom with one towel around her body and one around her head.

“Shikamaru said you had naughty underwear, where is it?” Ino asked her when she walked out and Sakura blushed again. Why the hell would Shikamaru tell ino that? And why the hell was her friend looking through her underwear drawer?! Gosh, she sometimes wanted to kill that woman.

“It’s in a box in the closet,” Sakura mumbled.” But is that really necessary? He didn’t care last time.” Her friend scoffed.

“Yeah, because you were drunk dumbass. This time you won’t be, so you have to try a little.” Ino got up and walked to her closet. She searched for a bit but found the box a few minutes later.

“Damn,” Ino said when she opened the box and revealed all the dirty things Sakura owned. Shikamaru had been into toys, she not so much but since she didn’t want to be a prude she had bought some, along with some underwear.

“Shikamaru was into this stuff,” she said embarrassed. Her friend just laughed it off and threw her some black lacy underwear.

“Did you have to pick the worst I own?” she asked. Ino rolled her eyes.

“It’s the hottest you own and it’s not that bad. Put it on, then I’ll do your hair,” her friend said and Sakura did as she said. It still covered everything Sakura wanted to have covered but it also gave a lot away.

 “That’s good. He’ll like that. Now come on,” she said and pulled her into the bathroom. Ino blow dried her hair which took so long that even Sakura became a little nervous. She didn’t want Shisui to see her half naked…at least not before their date had even started.

“Don’t worry. I already have a dress in mind and I won’t do much with your hair,” she said but checked the clock anyway. Sakura didn’t. She was already getting more nervous with every passing minute and she did not need to make it worse by looking at some clock. Ino just braided one thin strand on each side of her face and tied them together in the back.

“Don’t have time for anything else. You stay. I’ll get the dress and matching shoes, then Make up and we’re done,” she said and left the bathroom. Sakura sat down on the edge of the bathtub and waited for her friends return. Her hands were shaking and she felt like vomiting.

“Here you go,” her friend said when she returned with a red dress that held a few white highlights and matching girly sandals.

“I feel sick,” Sakura said,” We should call this off.”

Her friend looked at her not angry but comforting. A rare sight since she got pregnant.

“You’re just nervous because you like him. Now, put the dress on and count back from hundred,” she said and handed Sakura the dress. She swallowed heavily but put it on and started to count. Ino pulled her hair out of the way and pulled the zipper up. The dress fit her well. The top was red and the skirt part was striped in pink and white. It was closed on her neck but open to the middle of her back.

“See! You look prettier than me in that dress. There is no need to be nervous sweetie. Wait here and put these on,” Ino said and handed her the white shoes, they had little pink flowers on it. Sakura sat down again and slipped into the flat shoes. She was more than glad that Ino hadn’t chosen heels for her, she doubted that she would have been able to walk in them.

Ino came back with a small bag in her hand and turned the pin haired’s head up.

“Close your eyes,” her friend said and Sakura did. Ino spent some time putting make up onto her face and she was only allowed to look when Ino was done. Her friend pulled her to her mirror and Sakura couldn’t believe her eyes. She looked good, better than good actually.

“Wow,” she said.

“You never looked this good for Shikamaru, if Shisui doesn’t nail you like that he has to be gay,” Ino said smiling and made Sakura laugh.

“Come on now,” Ino said and pulled Sakura out of the bathroom. The two had just entered the living room when there was a knock on the door and the nervousness crashed back down on to Sakura.

“I can’t do this,” she said and tried to go back into the bedroom but Ino grabbed her arm forcefully now.

“Yes you can. I did not just waste two hours to have you back out now,” she said and pulled the pink haired woman to the door. It was strange, one second she was a nervous wreck and the next, after Ino had opened the door, the nervousness was gone. Shisui stood in front of her with wide eyes.

“Wow,” he mumbled speechless and look her up and down. Sakura did the same with him. He was clothed in black but it didn’t fail in making him look hot. He had a button up shirt on, which he had opened at the top. The Uchiha crest was put on the side of his shoulder and also in a tiny version under the pocket of his pants.

“You look beautiful,” Shisui said and Sakura could feel her face heat up. He suddenly held some flowers out from behind his back. Her favorite kind.  
“I hope you like these. Ino said you would,” he said and scratched the back of his neck.

“Thanks. I love them,” Sakura said and took them from him. However, Ino took them away from her a second later and pushed her out of the door. She stumbled against Shisui’s chest.

“Go already and have fun! She looks even hotter underneath the dress!” her friend almost yelled happily. Shisui laughed but Sakura was utterly embarrassed. She took a step back and glared at her friend. Why would Ino say something like that? That was just not nice. Shisui took her hand and led the pink haired woman towards the stairs.

“Did you like the food I made you?” he asked with a smile on his sleep. Sakura nodded.  
“I did. It was delicious but why did you want to make a dog?” she asked curiously. Shisui shrugged.

“I own a dog, did I never mention that?” he asked and she shook her head.

“You didn’t. What’s its name?” she asked.

“Haru. She’s an akita. I would take you to her right now but she’s with Itachi for tonight,” he explained. Sakura smiled up at him.

“I always assumed you were a cat person,” she said honestly when they reached the front door.

“I don’t mind cats but Haru was a gift from my grandfather,” he said and turned to the right. There were a few people walking around and send them curious looks. Shisui and Sakura ignored them. Since Ino knew about their date, several other people would too very soon. She just couldn’t keep quiet about stuff like that.

“That’s lovely,” she said. Sakura knew that Shisui was an orphan and that he had been raised by his grandfather Kagami Uchiha, one of the strongest Uchiha’s there was.

“Yes but it’s almost ridiculous how much I miss her when I am on missions,” he said laughing and Sakura grinned.

“That’s adorable,” she said.

“So is your smile,” the older man said and Sakura punched his arm, it wasn’t enough to hurt him and probably didn’t feel worse than a stroke of her fingers.

“Don’t say stuff like that. It makes me all flustered,” she said and the man smirked.

“Isn’t that the perfect reason to keep saying these things?” he asked.

“No. I’m nervous enough already,” Sakura said before she could stop herself. She cursed lightly under her breath. She didn’t want him to know that she was nervous.

“Why?” he asked curiously and Sakura looked ahead of the street instead of facing the taller man.

“It’s my first date in a while,” she said. Shisui didn’t look surprised by that.

“So? I haven’t been on a date for the last two to three years as well. There is absolutely no need for you to be nervous Sakura-chan,” Shisui said. “I do feel flattered.”

Sakura laughed lightly.

“You’re a dork. Where are we even going?” she asked curiously. He squeezed her hand.

“That’s a surprise,” Shisui answered and the two continued their way through the village. They only had some small talk on the way and Sakura kept asking him where they were going but Shisui just smiled and didn’t give her the answer.

Sakura furrowed her brows when they reached the Uchiha compound. What the hell had that man planned?

“Please tell me,” she begged and put her free hand on his biceps.

“Just a few more minutes,” he said and Sakura groaned. She was not a fan of surprises and this was killing her. Shisui led her through the compound for several minutes but eventually turned towards a forest. Sakura threw him a questioning look but he just smiled back at her.

The two walked through the forest in silence. It took a few minutes but at some point it seemed that lights were coming towards them in the dark. Shisui squeezed her hand and pulled her towards the lights that hung in the air.

“Shisui, what- oh,” Sakura said. They had reached a cliff and she could hear a river nearby but that wasn’t the important part that had made her say Oh without realizing it, no. The lights she had seen were actually lights that hung on the cliff on the other side and in a half circle in the trees. In the middle of the circle lay a blanket with some candles and a basket on it. It was pretty romantic.

“Do you like it?” he asked nervously.

“Of course! It’s beautiful,“ she said and smiled up at the taller man. Shisui looked relieved and the two walked over to the blanket. They sat down next to each other on the soft blanket.

“Izumi made the food so blame her if it tastes badly,” he said with a grin when he opened the basket. Sakura chuckled lightly and watched him light the candles. The flames were throwing a wonderful light onto the older man. His wild black hair got an orange tint and all of his beautiful features like his soft lips, his dark eyes and sharp jaw were being emphasized. The flames were mirrored in his eyes and Sakura bit her lip to keep herself from pressing her lips to his. If she got lucky they would do that later, now was not the time.

Shisui met her eyes but there was guilt in them.

“I’m sorry for what I said to get you to go out with me. I know that you’re not interested in him anymore,” he said. She sighed.

“I know that you know that. How did you know what Shikamaru said when he broke up with me? I never told you that,” she said.

“Ino told me. I know she is your best friend that’s why I asked her how I could make you go out with me. Sorry,” Shisui said. For some reason it didn’t faze her as much as it would have before. This whole thing was adorable and thoughtful of him.

“Usually I would punch you but…this is nice,” she said and was glad that he couldn’t see her cheeks flush. He smiled widely.

“I’m glad you think so. I’ve wanted this for a while,” he admitted and Sakura looked at him with surprised eyes.

“Really?” she asked disbelieving. The older man shrugged. He seemed to be very embarrassed about this.

“No reason to be surprised, you’re beautiful and you are strong. You’re sweet and caring, everyone would be lucky to call you their girlfriend,” he said and Sakura looked down. She didn’t know how to react to that. She actually thought that of the two of them it was him, who everyone would love to date.

“Thanks but I believe you are alone with that opinion,” she said.

“You think too badly of yourself. You are beautiful Sakura. It’s the truth,” he said. Sakura couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you,” she said sweetly and flattered.

“Are you hungry?” Shisui asked. He opened the basket when she nodded.

“Here. I would have cooked myself but I had to take care of some things. Izumi is a great cook though,” he said and handed her a plate. To her surprise, it was still warm and it looked delicious. She also took some fancy ceramic chopsticks he handed her.

“Thanks,” she said but waited until he had a plate on his lap as well.

“Do you want anything to drink? She packed Sake and wine? I think they’re trying to get us drunk,” he said but Sakura declined with a chuckle passing her lips.

“Later,” the pink haired woman said and he nodded in agreement. Sakura tended to get flirty and easy when she was drunk, she didn’t want that.

The two dug in together and Sakura felt very happy when the taste of the delicious food reached her tongue. Izumi Uchiha was a great cook, she had known that for a while but this was better than anything she had eaten before.

“How did you find this place?” Sakura asked and looked around once more. She had never in her life been here before and she had also not known that this place even existed.

“Itachi-san and I found it when we were kids. We train here a lot but it’s also quite romantic isn’t it?” he asked and smiled again. The only other person she knew who smiled this much was Naruto and Jiraiya-sama when he had still been alive.

“You have known each other for a while right? And I hope you take it slow with the training, he’s very sick,” she said curiously in the beginning and serious at the end. She had always thought that Itachi was…intimidating. He was intelligent, kind, loving and very strong. If he wasn’t so sick he might have even been able to become Hokage but his sickness didn’t allow him to fight, instead he had taken over his father’s job as clan head. His clan wasn’t very fond about it in the beginning but Itachi had proven that he was even without the ability to fight much, he was still capable of using his intelligence in the right places.

“Don’t worry we are very careful when we train. It’s mostly training with shuriken or our Sharingan. He doesn’t run or jump much and yes we’ve known each other for a while…since he was five and I was eight,” he said and Sakura nodded.

“Good. I bet you were adorable as a child,” she said.

“No I wasn’t. I always looked hot,” he said winking and slowly stroked some hair out of his face. Sakura couldn’t stop herself from laughing at that.

“Oh really? Can you prove that?” she asked. He put a hand over his heart.

“I am afraid that would require a relationship that would need to last for at least a whole two months,” he said.

“I could always break into your house,” she said and he furrowed his eyes at her.

“You don’t even know where I live,” he stated and ate more. Sakura shrugged.

“Sasuke does, Izumi and Itachi do too. Kakashi-sensei might know as well and Tenzou could also know. It’s really not that hard to find out,” she said and took another mouth full.

“But you just told me that you could do that, which gives me the chance to go home tonight and destroy them before you get to see them,” he said. Sakura smiled.

“Not if I make you forget about it till the end of the night.” He turned his head completely towards her.

“How?” She leaned towards him and brushed with her soft lips over his smooth cheek. The touch was light, their skins were barely touching but she noticed how he tensed a little.

“You’ll see,” she said quietly and leaned away again. Shisui didn’t say anything, he just watched as she began to eat again. A second later, he did the same.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence but it wasn’t awkward, it was nice and comfortable. Sakura was simply enjoying that he was here with her, and little did she know that he was thinking just the same.

He took her plate when they were done and put them back into the basket.

“How many days did you get off before you have to go back to the ANBU?” she asked curiously. It was usual thing that a shinobi had several free days without another mission when he had just gotten back. The longer the mission, the longer the free time. There were of course exceptions. The main one that concerned ANBU members was that it was shorter than those of Jonin or chunin.

“Until the Kazekage arrives. It’s longer than I had expected in the first place. The last mission was easy and short and only worth one day to get some rest,” he said. That was still two days away, two days they might be able to spend together, at least a little.

“I see,” she said.

“You don’t seem too happy about the Kazekage visiting. I thought you were friends?” Shisui scooted closer to her until they were almost touching. It made her feel a little fuzzy inside but she didn’t mention that.

“It’s just that he’s bringing his sister,” she said.

“So?” he asked a little irritated.

“She’s dating Shikamaru. That means I’ll have to watch them make out for as long as they decide to stay,” she explained upset and looked down. She was still pissed at Shikamaru for moving on only days after he had broken up with her. They weren’t even unhappy.

Soft lips on her cheeks made her look up again. Sakura felt them heat up. He had kissed her and it felt wonderful. Shisui was still very close to her but Sakura didn’t even mind that. Her eyes even flicked down to his lips once or twice.

“That guy is a moron for breaking up with someone like you,” he said quietly and moved some hair of hers over her shoulder. His fingers brushed over her neck and settled in the back of it. Shisui moved his thumb over her skin and leaned down to her. Sakura did the same and met him halfway there.

There was a feeling in her stomach, which she had felt about two years ago when she had first fallen for the Nara, this time it felt a little different, more intense and it was happening so much faster. Maybe Tsunade had been right, she was scared. She was scared to fall in love too fast and to be hurt again.

They parted for a few seconds and looked at each other. He was oddly calm. Sakura wasn’t. She wanted more. She wanted his lips on her body like they had been a week ago. Maybe that was why she grabbed his stupid sexy shirt and pulled him down again. Shisui grinned against her lips when she slid into his lap and moved her lips against his.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her back with the same intensity. She moved her hand into his wild hair. Even though his hand was roaming her back, he stopped kissing her and just looked at Sakura with his dark beautiful eyes.

“Why do you think I asked you out?” he suddenly asked serious. Sakura looked at him a little confused before her face grew unsure.

“Uhm… I’m not sure,” she said after a few seconds. He didn’t look surprised nor did he look upset at her.

“I like you Sakura. I like you a lot and as much as I want to continue making out with you, I won’t. Not yet, at least. I want more than just a one night stand,” he said softly and put his lips against hers for a single second. Sakura felt stupid and embarrassed. However, it didn’t keep her from wanting him.

He didn’t push her away from his lap, just brushed his thumbs over her waist. Sakura got Goosebumps under her dress, wherever he touched her.

“I never said I thought that this was just going to be another one night stand,” she said quietly. There was fascination but also a little bit of disbelieving in his eyes.

“You didn’t?” he asked.

“I might have when you asked me out last night but not anymore. You wouldn’t have done all that if you had just wanted to fuck me. You agreed to keep the booze away, even though it is no secret that I get quite…clingy when I’m drunk. I like the way you make me feel,” she said smiling and wrapped her arms around his neck

“How do I make you feel?” he asked.

“Extremely nervous, shaky…scared but also very…good,” she answered and smiled at the last word.

“Doesn’t sound that good to me,” he stated doubtful, “Why are you feeling that way?”

Sakura bit her lip. She couldn’t tell him that, could she? She had denied it all day long after all but she had felt this way before. Sakura knew what it was and it terrified her. Shisui’s eyes twitched to her lips and they darkened a little. She pressed her lips once more to his and smiled at the feeling she got in her stomach. She felt sick but in a good way and she wanted more of this. That was something Sakura couldn’t deny. The feeling was too present, too real. She was falling for the older Uchiha and she was falling hard.

“I want you and that scares me,” she said when they parted. Shisui looked a little enraged.

“Nara really messed you up, didn’t he?” he asked. Sakura could only shrug.

“I guess,” she mumbled eventually.

“I do feel flattered that you want me though. Makes me regret that I didn’t ask you out sooner,” Shisui said. Sakura played with a strand of hair in his neck.

“I probably would have said no,” Sakura said. He shrugged.

“You said no last night and now you’re here, sitting in my lap,” Shisui said and Sakura blushed again. She didn’t want to but that was something not even she was able to control with her medical experience.

“You’re adorable when you blush,” he said.

“Could you stop doing that?! I never blush this much around anyone! It’s really annoying,” she said a little angered. Shisui just chuckled and leaned to her ear.

“What do you want me to do instead?” he asked her quietly and bit gently into her earlobe. Sakura moaned lightly.

“We should take this somewhere else,” she mumbled but Shisui already pulled away.

“We haven’t been here for two whole hours and there is still wine left,” he said and the pink haired woman groaned annoyed at the older man.

“Don’t be so impatient. A date is meant to get to know the other person and we haven’t talked that much yet. If you really want to date me, you should get to know me,” he said.

“I don’t see why we can’t have sex before we talk,” Sakura said and kissed him again. The older man kissed her back and Sakura pushed him down onto the blanket, never parting from him but deepened the kiss they were sharing. She could feel him hesitate and then, only a second later he had switched their positions and pinned her down. He shook his head slowly and crossed his legs, not caring that he was sitting on her stomach as he did so.

“We’ll do this the normal way. No booze, you said yourself that you get flirty when you drink. Alright let’s see… Tell me about yourself,” he said and propped one elbow up on his knee to support his head with his hand. Sakura sighed.

“Shisui, we have been friends for a while. You know me,” she said with an eye roll.

“I don’t know everything. What’s….your favorite movie?”

“Are we really going to do this?” she asked a little annoyed. Shisui smiled.

“Yes we are. Now answer the question.”

“I don’t know. There are a few good ones but none has really made it into my favorite,” she said.

“Mhm. I see. Maybe we can change that someday. What’s your least favorite food?” Shisui asked curiously.

“Anything spicy. It’s the worst. My turn, what is it like to be the grandson of Kagami?” she asked and put her arms under her head. It was something she had always wondered about.

“He was the kindest I knew and I loved him a lot but…it was also a lot to live up to. I don’t think I will ever be as good as he was,” Shisui said and scratched his neck. Sakura looked at him as if he had turned crazy. Shisui was one of the strongest Uchiha there ever was. His Genjutsu was feared in all of the countries. Why did he think so badly of himself?

“That’s not true. You already are! You might be clumsy but you are so much better than at least 99 percent of the village. Don’t think so badly for yourself,” she said and used the phrase he had used earlier on her.

“I am not as clumsy as you might think,” he said nervously and scratched his neck for hundredth time this night. She furrowed her brows and looked up at him confused. The amounts of hospital visits he had had during the last years were overweighing those of pretty much every other shinobi in the village. His injuries were hardly deadly or very serious but they happened a lot.

“I’ve treated you a lot. You are clumsy,” she said but he shook his head.

“You’ll think I’m stupid but remember when I said I have liked you for some time now? I might have asked Tenzou and Guy if they could punch me or hurt me enough so that I would have to go to the hospital,” he admitted.

“Why the hell, would you do that? And why would they even agree?” she asked deadpanned.

“Well Guy was easy to convince. Tenzou needed some attacking and threatening. I did it because I wanted to see you. I doubted that you would have talked to me the way you did, when you healed me,” he said. Sakura looked at him as if he was crazy. That most stupid thing anyone had ever done to see her.

“Well that does explain the branches sticking out of your body. It is insane though,” she said. Shisui shrugged.

“We did become friends,” he said and smile widened on his face.

“That doesn’t change the fact that it was stupid,” she said.

“I don’t regret a single thing. You’re worth it,” he said and Sakura looked aside. She had always thought that she was quite good at keeping her emotions under control but with Shisui, it was different. He just had to say one sentence and she was all flustered again.

Sakura moved her upper body up as far as she could and wrapped one of her arms around his waist.

“Don’t look at me like that. We are not done talking yet,” he said. Sakura smirked up at the older man.

“Kiss me and I’ll stop,” she said. Shisui rolled his eyes but leaned down to her. The wonderful feeling returned as soon as her lips met his.

“Alright. Let’s move on. Tell me about your family now,” he said and Sakura fell back down on the blanket.

The two of them stayed there for at least two hours, simply talking and stealing a few soft kisses whenever they could. They had moved from the blanket to the edge of the cliff and even opened the bottle of red wine. It was after midnight when they decided to call it a night. They packed everything back into the basket but didn’t take it with them.

Shisui insisted on taking her to the door of her apartment, just to make sure that she would get home just fine. Sakura didn’t mind it at all. She had taken his hand and the two had chatted quietly in the silent night. The streets were empty and quiet.

“Did you like it?” Shisui asked when they had reached her apartment. She didn’t really think that an answer was really necessary. The many times touched him, kissed him and had just wanted to be close to the man, should have been answer enough. Yes, she like it and she didn’t want it to end, not yet.

“I loved it. Thank you Shisui,” she said. The older man smiled and leaned forward. Sakura met him halfway there. She touched his chest and hooked a finger under the first button. She could feel his smooth skin underneath and wanted him so badly. She parted from him and stood on her tiptoes to reach his ear.

“Do you want to stay?” she whispered and pressed a sweet kiss underneath his ear. Shisui moaned lightly and Sakura kissed it again. His hands moved to her waist.

“If you meet me for lunch tomorrow, I’ll stay,” he said and Sakura looked up into his eyes. He was so beautiful.

“I think I can do that,” she said quietly. A grin widened on his lips as he let Sakura pull him into her apartment. He shut the door and the two quickly got out of their shoes.

“You look really, really nice tonight. Did I mention that?” he asked and walked over to her. Shisui wrapped his arms around her.

“It came up a few times. You look very hot as well,” she said and kissed him. This time he didn’t stop  her and even deepened the kiss. A moan slipped her lips when their tongues started to dance together. Shisui pressed her against her wall. His hands moved down to her thighs and he hoisted her up into his arms as if she weighted nothing at all. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, with one hand she gripped his tightly and moved his head into the right position.

Shisui moved away from the wall and wrapped one arm around his waist, the other settled on her ass. They never broke the kiss and Sakura didn’t even open her eyes as he moved them to her bedroom. Sakura could feel him getting excited but she was getting aroused as well. Shisui only broke the kiss when he sat her down on the bed.

“Lose the dress,” he said with a husky voice. His eyes were dark and filled with lust. Sakura let go of him and got up. She turned her back to him and kept eye contact as he opened the zipper on her back. The dress fell to the ground and Shisui looked her up and down when she stepped out of the fabric. The bulge in his pants grew and the older man swallowed hard at the sight of the beautiful pink haired woman. He grunted once when Sakura got to her knees and pulled his pants down, freeing his erection.

Sakura didn’t waste any time and wrapped her hand around his length. Her lips moved slowly over the shaft and to his tip. That was when she locked her eyes with him. She let his erection part her lips and slide into her wet mouth. Shisui moaned under his breath. His hands moved into her hair and guided her head further down on his shaft. Sakura didn’t mind that. She had wanted to do it anyway. Her lips reached his hairy base and Shisui moaned, louder this time. She began to bob her head up and down his erection. Shisui used the hand in her hair to make her speed up.

“Fuck. You are so good at this,” he moaned. She did it a few more times but took his hand out of her hair. When she moved her head up, her free hand wrapped around the shaft and began to stroke him. Her tongue on the other hand swirled around the tip. The taste of pre-cum on her tongue caused her lady parts to get wet, more than before.

“I’m cumming,” he warned and Sakura sped her hand up even more. It only took a few seconds before he shot his load into her mouth and Sakura swallowed it all.

She got up when she was done and pushed Shisui onto the bed.

She settled down on his lap and kissed the older man deeply. Neither cared about the fact that she had just given him a blowjob.

“Get rid of your shirt,” she said desperately and began to fumble on the buttons. He did too but it just took way too long for her to handle. She pushed his hands away simply used her immense strength to rip the damn shirt apart. Buttons flew everywhere but Sakura didn’t care. The sight of his muscles kept her from that. His whole body was covered in scars, some large and some small but to Sakura it was just another turn on.

Shisui slid out of the remains of the shirt and let it drop next to the bed. He put his hands on her ass and switched their positions. The Uchiha hooked his fingers under her black panties and pulled them down, taking in every inch of her with hungry eyes.

He let them fall down on top of his shirt and moved his head down to her wet sex.

Sakura just watched with desperate eyes as he licked and sucked her into the first of many orgasms that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was pretty much the first smutty thing i ever wrote xD


	4. Family time

Sakura woke when something warm and soft settled on her lips. She groaned quietly when the feeling vanished and opened her eyes. Black eyes were looking into emerald ones. A smile widened on her mouth before she could stop it.

Shisui Uchiha pulled her closer and pressed another kiss to her lips, which she returned this time.

“That’s something I like to wake up too,” she hummed as he parted from her and looked down at their naked, cuddling bodies. Shisui hummed in agreement. Her bedroom looked like hell. Clothes were lying around torn, the ceiling had a few dents from a very wild round of sex last night, where they had somehow ended up having sex up there and Sakura knew that she had absolutely no motivation of cleaning that up.

Her pillow was also destroyed and feathers were covering the ground.

Shisui laughed as he looked around as well.

“I didn’t think it would end up this bad,” he said and looked down at her. The two shared another kiss. He was smelling like dried sweat but Sakura didn’t mind that. She was most likely smelling just the same way.

“We should take a shower. I have to leave soon,” she mumbled tiredly but made no intentions of getting up.

“We’re still on for lunch right?” he asked and she nodded once.

“Of course. I won’t have that long but I’ll be there,” she said promising and the older man looked relieved. Her hands moved softly over his breast and through the soft hairs that covered it.

“Good. I’ll meet you at twelve…at the tower then?” he said but asked the last part. Sakura nodded.

“Sounds great to me. How late is it?” she asked and threw an arm around his waist. He was really warm and Sakura loved that. It was a nice contrast to her usually cold skin. Shisui turned his head towards her nightstand.

“Eight thirty, when do you need to leave?” he asked.

“About an hour ago,” she said but found herself not able to care about being late. Shisui chuckled.

“Well you’re late already, thirty minutes more won’t hurt right?”

Sakura loved what he was implying and even more so when he pushed her into her pillows and let his tongue move over her skin.

 

“You’re late,” was the first thing Sakura heard when she walked into the main room. She was surprised to see all of the six men sitting together. They seemed calm and no one seemed to have any intentions of fighting each other…a rare sight.

“I know, sorry. I overslept,” she said and walked to the sofas where the Senju’s sat. Hashirama was sitting there as well, with his foot propped up on a few pillows. The wheelchair stood next to the sofa. His younger white haired brother looked a little better too.

“So how was it?” Madara asked suddenly with a tint of curiosity in his deep voice that almost succeeded in letting shivers run down her spin. He leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and crossed his muscular arms before his broad chest. His black shirt hugged his muscles tightly. How a person could look so dangerously and yet incredibly hot was something that Sakura couldn’t understand. She was so distracted by his tight shirt that she nearly missed the pink apron that hung loosely around his hips.

“How was what?” she asked. Sakura had completely forgotten that she had told them about her date…but the sight of him standing there like a goddamn god was also part of the reason that she didn’t know what he had been talking about.

“Your date? Remember the one you went to last night?” he said and Sakura would have loved to face palm herself for being so stupid. She didn’t do it and just sat down in an armchair instead.

“It was lovely,” she answered honestly and smiled softly at the memory, turning her gaze to her hands.

“You had a date? with whom?” Itama asked curiously. Sakura turned her eyes to him. While his face shone with a strange curiosity, his eyes had darkened and the smile grazing his lips didn’t reach them.

“That my friend is something I will keep to myself,” she said and chose to push that thought away. Itama was sweet and whatever was going on with him would fade. She was sure of it. Besides Sakura might spend her time here but she wouldn’t tell them every single thing out of her life.

“You look tired,” Hashirama stated now. Sakura shrugged, hoping her face would stay its color and not rat her out by turning a bright red.

“We stayed up late. Anyway did anything happen while I was gone?” she asked curiously and was glad that her attempt to change the topic worked.

“Nope. We behaved, like you asked us too,” Kawarama said happily and maybe a little relieved? She wasn’t sure.

“Good. How’s your foot?” she asked the eldest, turning her attention towards Hashirama. She wondered if she would ever get used to the fact that he and his brothers and the two Uchiha were truly here.

“It hurts a little despite the painkillers,” he answered and Sakura nodded.

“I can’t do anything against it. But the cast comes off in two weeks if you don’t put any weight on it.”

“Why can’t you do anything? Aren’t you the best healer in the village?” Izuna asked her curiously. A soft blush crept to her cheeks at his compliment. Madara had vanished and Izuna had taken his place.

“Maybe but it’s not about ability. It’s about how much the body can handle. The surgery strained him and his foot, if I keep healing him, mistakes can easily happen. He needs to rest for at least two more days before I can start to take some pain away,” Sakura explained and they seemed to understand if they’re nodding could be trusted.

“Will we train without him or when he’s back on his feet?” Tobirama asked now. Sakura would have loved to roll her eyes. He wasn’t even completely healed and he already wanted to go out again.

“I don’t want to leave him here alone for several hours. Besides your parents will be here tomorrow so there won’t be training for the next two days,” she said and stood. Sakura walked over to the kitchen where Madara and Izuna seemed to bake something. Much to her surprise, they were baking cookies and making other sweets like Dango. It smelled delicious.

“That smells really good,” she said and walked over to the older Uchiha. His little apron looked rather amusing on his big frame.

“Cute apron, really suits you,” she teased with a smirk and earned a devilish glare from him in return.

“For you, _princess_ ,” he growled and made sure to emphasize the nickname he had given her and which she hated so much. He handed her a cookie and Sakura took it with a light frown.

“Thank you,” she said and hesitantly she began to nibble on the treat. It turned out to be one of the most delicious things she had ever tasted. Hard to believe that the legendary Madara Uchiha had made them.

“This is delicious!” Sakura said impressed and Izuna smiled at her, even Madara though his smile was gone after about a second and if she hadn’t looked up in that second, she would have missed it. Even though it didn’t last long, his smile really suited him. She would never understand why the Uchiha clan was so good looking. It was quite unfair.

“Oh Tsunade-sama was looking for you but when we said you weren’t here yet, she left a little upset,” Izuna said and Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing just too well why she had been upset. However, she couldn’t bring herself to care much. It was her Shishou’s own fault. No one forced her to place stupid bets on her former student.

“I better go and looked what she wanted. No fighting!” she said and left the basement a few seconds later. Sakura went up the stairs until she reached the hallway in which the office of her Shishou lay.

Sakura knocked and went in when Tsunade called her inside. She wasn’t alone. Kakashi-sensei was there, holding his son against his chest. His wife sat in a chair. His visible eye twitched for less than a second but Sakura didn’t miss it and neither did Shizune. Her dark eyes lit up.

“Sakura. You look very satisfied,” Shizune said grinning. The pink haired woman crossed her arms before her chest, hating that she had become part in their game. She rolled her eyes at her friend.

“What do you want?” her tone was bitter.

“Did you and Shisui have sex last night?” Tsunade asked her as straight forward as always and Kakashi looked as if he was completely done with this whole situation. Sakura raised her cookie and bit into it. Her Shishou’s eyebrow twitched annoyed.

“None of your business,” she said once she had chewed the piece and swallowed. The two older women looked at the white haired man, who groaned.

“Sorry Sakura-chan. They force me. They did it… a lot. Last night and this morning,” he said and blood shot into her cheeks. Shizune looked very happy while Tsunade’s head fell onto her desk with a loud “thud”.

The black haired woman jumped up and threw her arms around the Sakura’s neck. She pressed a few kisses to her cheek.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she said before she let go again. Sakura felt incredibly embarrassed. Her sensei looked uncomfortable as well.

“Just take the damn money and go,” Tsunade said grumpy, about the fact that she had lost…again and held a very thick envelope out to Shizune. She skipped over to the blonde Hokage and took it.

“I am so going to be your bridesmaid!” Shizune sang happily and went to the door. Sakura scoffed but Shizune was already gone. Kakashi followed with an apologetic look on his face. Sakura just glared back at him.

“So is it serious between the two of you or just a fling?” Tsunade asked once the little family had left. She pointed at a chair in front of her desk and Sakura sat down.

She shrugged…but as much as she had denied it before, being with him was wonderful and a small part of her wanted it to be serious.

“I can’t say yet but we’ll meet at twelve to get some lunch,” Sakura said and looked down at her hands, trying to fight the small smile that threatened to reach her lips when she thought about her lover from last night.

“I see. Well it’s not as if the six could do much anyway. Since the Kazekage will arrive tomorrow, I’ll ask Shikaku to accompany you and the guys. Is that alright with you?” she asked. Sakura nodded. Shikaku was kind and the only one of the Nara clan who hadn’t been mad at her for destroying his house but that hadn’t even really been her fault. If Shikamaru hadn’t moved so goddamn fast it would have hit him and his house would have never been destroyed.

“That’s fine. Is there anything else?” Sakura asked but her Shishou shook her head.

“You can go back to babysitting now…You look happy, that’s nice, don’t run from it,” Tsunade said after a short hesitation, knowing just too well that her student had tendencies to do that since that moron of a Nara had broken her heart. Sakura just nodded once and left her office again.

The rest was…to phrase it nice, absolutely boring with the only highlights being lunch with Shisui and a few more rounds of wild sex during the night.

 

The next day was better. Shisui had made her breakfast while she was still asleep and Sakura was woken from the sweet smell of coffee, scrambled eggs, toast and some sausages.

She yawned and rolled to the side of her large bed to get up. She was naked and would surely need a shower but she wanted to see what Shisui had prepared for her. Sakura walked over to her dresser, ignoring the pain between her legs and took the box in which she kept her dirty secrets locked away out. She gathered the underwear and put it to her normal ones. Shisui liked those a lot and that was reason enough for her to wear them more often. The toys would stay a secret for a while. She put some blue panties on and grabbed Shisui’s long sleeved shirt from the ground. She pulled it over her head and smiled when his wonderful sent of trees, dog and cinnamon reached her nose.

Sakura flinched surprised when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed a kiss to her neck.

“You look hot in my clothes,” he mumbled and let his hand slide under the shirt, squeezing her butt.

“Well if you like it so much, you should come here more often,” she said and turned around to face him. She put her hand on the sides of his neck and kissed him. Her free hand traced a few scars that broke the smooth skin on his angelic body.

“I’m glad you’re saying that because I was wondering if you would mind it if I was calling you my girlfriend from now on,” the older man said when they parted and Sakura looked at him surprised. Her heart fluttered. She hadn’t thought that he would ask so soon and yet it felt good, more so it felt…right.

“You want us to officially start dating?” she asked, her voice sounding surprisingly high, just to make sure that she wasn’t misinterpreting this whole thing. He nodded and his lips parted in his wonderful contagious smile.

“Yes. What do you say? You get to meet my dog if you say yes,” he said and Sakura laughed. Her heartbeat sped up and hammered heavy against her chest. She pressed another kiss to his lips and nodded heavily.

“Yes,” she said and the smile on his face widened even further. He hoisted her into the air and swirled her around once, causing her to laugh at his silliness.

“Set me down. I’m hungry,” she said and he did. He grabbed her hand pulled her into the living room where he had already put everything down on her Kotatsu. Without him her breakfast would have been an apple or maybe even less. Hell, if someone forgot to remind her to eat, she would go a whole day without doing it. Her mind was just always occupied when she was working.

They sat down next to each other and spent the rest of the morning together. It did also involve some hot naked time under her shower.

They even left her building together. Shisui had been called into the Hokage’s office through a raven but neither of them minded that. He even insisted on holding her hand as they walked through the crowded streets of the village hidden in the leaves. Safe to say the attention of the villagers laid on them as they walked but that wasn’t surprising. Shisui was one of the most eligible bachelors around. They threw them strange looks but Shisui didn’t seem to notice them. He was way too engulfed in a story about his dog destroying half of his furniture when she had been a puppy. Sakura loved listening to Shisui’s deep smooth voice and how passionate he was talking about his dog.

It was adorable and it made her adore him even more than she already did.

They reached the tower not long after and Sakura couldn’t help but pull him into a kiss. It was the very first one they shared so openly in public…well except for the time they had that made out session in the club, a little over a week ago.

Some incoming shinobi whistled at them but didn’t bother to stay around. It still caused her cheeks to burn up.

“I’ll pick you up tonight,” Shisui said and Sakura hummed in agreement. They shared another kiss, then they parted ways. Shisui went to the staircase that led to Tsunade’s office and Sakura went downstairs to the six men.

“Good morning Sakura. You look happy,” Kawarama said with a smile on his face when she walked into the main room. Itama and him were just putting a tablecloth onto the table. Izuna and Madara nodded at her and placed some cookies onto the small table in front of the sofas. Hashirama had his foot propped up on a pillow, which had been placed on his wheelchair. Tobirama was coming with some Dango out of the kitchen.

“Good morning,” she said smiling and went over to the injured former Hokage. His lips turned upward as well. Lying there with his injured foot made it hard to believe that he used to be one of the strongest shinobi that the world had seen but then again, looks could deceive.

“How are you?” she asked.

“I’ll manage. Why are you so smiley today?” he asked her instead. Sakura shrugged, not wanting to give them much detail.

“I just had a nice morning. That’s all,” she said. Hashirama looked at her curiously but nodded and dropped the topic. Sakura went over to his younger brother.

“How is your shoulder?” she asked him. He tried to keep his emotions to himself but he looked stressed. The pain must have gotten worse, she thought.  

“The tapes are losing and it hurts quite badly,” he said honestly. Sakura nodded. Something like this had to happen at some point but she was glad that he didn’t pretend that everything was fine, when it clearly wasn’t.

“I see. Come with me.” Tobirama followed her out of the main room and walked next to her to her very own room. She told him to sit down on the bed as well as to lose his shirt and he did. While he undressed, Sakura took the brace out of her closet and walked over to him. She couldn’t deny that his body was breathtaking. Smooth skin that was much lighter than Hashirama’s and the way his muscles moved underneath was almost mesmerizing.

“I got you this a few days ago but you pissed me off. We’ll have to see if it fits. If not I will just redo the tapes,” she said. Tobirama nodded, a flash of guilt crossed his face. It took about three minutes to get the old tape off of his skin. He was surprisingly brave and only winced once when she pulled them off.  
The brace didn’t work. It caused him much more pain than the tapes had, which was why Sakura rather took it off then let him suffer like that. The thing would only work if he was comfortable and judging the way he grimaced, he surely wasn’t. It didn’t take as long to get him out of it as it had to get him into it and he seemed glad when it wasn’t hurting him anymore.   
“Tapes it is. Come on,” she said happily and the two got up again. He grabbed his shirt but didn’t put it on. Sakura threw the used tapes into the trash on their way out of her room, avoiding to look at his body for too long. She couldn’t help but fear that she might start drooling.

They had almost reached the main room when the door opened and the scarred Nara clan head walked in, closely followed by five more people. Two men and two women. It wasn’t that hard to find out who they were, this was after all a family meeting. Tsunade was there as well and walked over to her old student.

“Sakura, these are Uchiha Akai with his wife Yumi, obviously parents of Takeo and Yaten. The other two are Shinji and Kasumi, parents of the other four. This is Sakura Haruno, she takes over as long as Shizune needs to take care of her son,” Tsunade explained but Sakura knew that. She had met them before. Shinji had actually tendencies to get himself hurt quite a lot besides that he was really sweet.

Akai and Yumi had the usual black hair of the Uchiha clan and smiled lightly at her.

“Ah Sakura. That explains why you were absent in the hospital,” Shinji said happily. Now that she thought about it, he did reming her a little of Hashirama with his positive attitude, though they looked nothing like their children, which was not that big of a surprise if you thought about it.

“Got hurt again?” she asked. Shinji laughed at her assumption.

“Not this time, but it looks like my son did,” he said and walked over to Tobirama. Sakura crossed her arms and watched as Tobirama was pulled into a hug by his parents.  His mother was careful, his father…not so much. He groaned painfully but Shinji just tousled his messy white hair, much to the dislike of the former Hokage.

“More like all of them. You go sit down,” she said to Tobirama when they let go of him and nodded to the main room. He didn’t protest and actually looked a little relieved when he walked to the closed door. Once he was gone, the four parents sighed in union.

“And I had hoped they would eventually get along,” Yumi said and looked down at the ground. Sakura didn’t know much about her but she had heard that Yumi was quite fast for a shinobi and that she was pretty good at using Genjutsu.

“Well they manage to go without a fight in two days, even when they were alone,” Sakura said and shrugged. A little bit of hope glistened in their eyes once those words left her lips.

“I hope you’re right. We don’t like to see them try kill each other,” Akai said with a deep voice, though it didn’t even come close to the deepness of Madaras or Izunas.

“Well get in then before they get the chance to do it,” she said and the four walked into the main room to greet their sons. Sakura stayed in the hallway a little longer.

“Sakura-san.  You look good,” Shikaku said with a slight smile on his lips. He stood with his hands in his pockets in front of her. Sakura smiled.

“Shikaku. House still standing?” she asked teasingly and the old man chuckled.

“Yes. It is. You did a very good job in repairing my house…after you destroyed it,” he said. His voice was light and not at all mad. That his house suffered had never been her intention and more than often she felt as if he should have been madder at her than he had been. He was a good guy and didn’t deserve the destruction her little outburst had caused.

“Why did you destroy his house?” Kawarama suddenly asked next to them. He wasn’t the only one listening, everyone was. Tsunade held a knowing smirk on her lips. When she had first heard word of what Sakura had done, her Shishou had ended in a hysterical laughter that lasted for at least thirty minutes straight.

“It was an accident,” she said. It was no lie, if Shikamaru hadn’t jumped out of the way, her attack would have hit him and not the ground, which had opened up and turned his house into pieces. She could still hear Yoshino’s yelling.

“How do you accidentally destroy a house?” Izuna asked curiously.

“The attack was meant to hit his son, not the house,” Sakura said and walked passed them into the main room. The others followed her. She walked past the little group and went into the bathroom to get the bandages she’d need for Tobirama’s shoulder. When she got them, she went back to them and sat down next to him on the sofa. The topic was dropped and they turned their attention back to each other.

“I have to go. Naruto and Sasuke will be back tomorrow morning. It’s possible that they want to spar with you against the sand siblings,” her Shishou said and left with a cookie in her hand when Sakura nodded. She would definitely need an excuse to get out of that. Sparing with Temari was no fun, especially because she dated her ex. She turned her attention back to Tobirama and moved with soft hands over his injured shoulder. He felt incredibly warm against her. Once the tapes were done she helped him back into his shirt. Itama quickly got up and put the bandages away. Tobirama thanked her when she was done. He seemed better now.

“Sakura. Can I talk to you alone for a second?” Shikaku asked her, his serious tone made her curious. Sakura furrowed her brows and followed him out of the main room. What could he possibly want? She led him into her room and watched as he closed the door behind them.

“My son thinks it’s not necessary that you know this but I think you deserve to know now instead of finding out on accident. The sand siblings aren’t just coming for political business. They are also coming because Temari is going to move in with Shikamaru.” It hurt. Hearing that hurt. The two hadn’t been dating for a whole year yet and he was already making those plans with her while he had always dismissed Sakura’s question of moving in together, even after two years.

“Oh,” was all that passed her lips. Shikaku put a comforting hand on her shoulder and offered her a smile.

“You probably won’t see them that much anyway now that you are working here. By the way, is it true that you started dating Shisui?” he asked, not bothering to hide his curiosity. A deep blush rushed to her cheeks. Rumors really moved fast through the village.

“It’s true but it’s still fresh,” she said and stroke some of her pink hair back. A part of her wondered why he even cared. Maybe he was just being nice.

“How fresh?” he asked genuinely interested in her answer.

“Well we made it official this morning but went out for lunch the last two days. It’s super fresh,” she said and walked back to the door. Shikaku followed her chuckling and went back to the main room.

“Isn’t he a little old though?” the older man asked and pulled her to the Shogi table. The two sat down and Sakura shrugged.

“I don’t really care. We have been friends for a while now and it feels nice,” she said and watched as he made the first move. Sakura hesitated, she had never won against him before so she had to make a really good move, even though it was the first one.

“I see. How old is he? Thirty-three?” he asked and Sakura rolled her eyes but didn’t hold back the light smile that moved to her lips.

“He’s twenty-nine. It’s not that old,” she said and made her move. Shikaku smiled at her.  
“As long as he treats you right and makes you happy,” he said and the woman nodded.

“He does.”

“Well if he doesn’t, just say something and I will keep him in place as you punch him, we don’t want any more destroyed buildings,” he said with a wink and Sakura laughed.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said grinning and the two continued their game. Sakura listened with one ear as Shinji and Kasumi scolded Kawarama for hurting their oldest son. It was quite amusing but it was also something Sakura would have to take care of. They couldn’t have them hurt each other on accident. It could have fatal consequences and that was the last thing their village needed. The only problem was that Sakura couldn’t teach them that well, hence the fact that she wasn’t able to perform Mokuton. She would simply have to try, because what other choice did she have?

Madara and Izuna were talking to their parents as well. Their voices were light and friendly, it was a way of speaking which she had not heard of them before but her warmed her insides, knowing that they weren’t as cold as they always pretended to be.

There was nothing annoyed, sly or anything in there, they were simply happy and excited to see their families. It even made Sakura miss her own even more. Her mother at least, for her father had suffered a heart attack when she was busy with a mission a few years back. It was one of the biggest failures of her life. She blamed herself for not being there in time and the face of her mother when she had gotten back was something she would never ever forget. The pain and the tears had been branded into her memory. Maybe that was why she hardly went to visit her mother anymore.

“What do you think so far of the six?” Shikaku asked, as he made his move.

“Can’t say much so far. They need better training, that’s for sure,” she said and the older man nodded agreeing.

“Yes. We are aware of that,” he said and watched when she sat her stone. His gaze was enough to tell her that she had made a mistake but it was too late.

“Their cookies are delicious though,” she said and he chuckled lightly under his breath. Shikaku knew just too well how bad she was at cooking.

“Do you want more?” Izuna asked suddenly and held a bowl in front of her face. She hadn’t even noticed how he had come over to them but she did take two more of the delicious treats. Shikaku took some too.

“Thank you,” she said and bit into one of them. Izuna smiled and went back to his parents.

Shikaku and Sakura needed quite some time to finish their game, chatting as they did so and as always Sakura lost against the older man. He was just too good.

“Some things never change huh?” Shikaku asked as he got up. Sakura followed him with an eye roll.

“Sakura if you want to go out for an hour or so, feel free to do so, we’ll make sure that our kiddos get along while you are away,” Shinji said grinning and Sakura almost laughed out loud when he called them Kiddos. It was such a strange nickname for such powerful and legendary shinobi. Sakura was sure that she would not drop that name for them for a while. Their annoyed looks only supported that decision.

“Nah it’s fine. I don’t really have anything to do anyways,” she said. Sakura might have said yes if Naruto had been in the village or if Shisui hadn’t gone back to his daily life this morning. The hospital was fine too, if not they would have called her by now. She could go and visit Ino but knowing her friend, she would want to know everything about the last few days with Shisui and Sakura didn’t want to talk about that with her friend.

“I see. Then come and take a seat,” Akai said and Sakura sat down on one of the sofas, next to the Senju family.

She had to admit that it was quite nice to spent the day with these eight people. It was fun and lovely to see how open and happy the six men could be. Once more, she thought how hard it must be to be caged in like this.

They stayed for a long time, just talking. The mothers even made food for the six in the kitchen when the day came to an end. Once they were done their parents had to leave. Sakura could only watch as they all hugged their parents close to their chests. It was almost heartbreaking. They shed some nice last words and then the four left. Yumi and Kasumi had tears in their eyes and their father’s looked sad as well. However, nothing reached the sadness displayed on the faces of the six.

Shikaku said his goodbye’s as well and left a second after them.

“Are you alright?” she asked them softly, when no one said anything. The six turned their heads to her and Kawarama grinned, but it was just like the ones Sai used to give when he first joined their team. It was completely faked and didn’t reach his eyes.

“Of course. Don’t worry Sakura,” he said and began to gather the plates. Sakura crossed her arms before her chest.

“You’re a terrible liar. You can go and rest. I’ll clean,” she said and took the plates from his hands. A sad looked crossed his face as he dropped the grin.

“Thanks,” he said quietly and left the room. Itama and Tobirama followed him. Hashirama and the two Uchiha stayed.

“You can go too,” she offered but they declined.  

“It’s alright. We’ll help you,” Madara said and the three, minus Hashirama, who couldn’t walk, started to clean. It didn’t take that long, which Sakura was a little thankful for. She hated cleaning so much.

“You should go home now. We won’t fight,” Izuna said but Sakura was torn. She wanted to see Shisui but she felt bad for leaving them alone in this state.

“He’s right. We’ll stay in our rooms. You should go home and rest,” Hashirama said now.

“Are you sure? I can stay. It’s no big deal,” she said and the former Hokage smiled at her, it was a real one. She could easily understand why he had been chosen as Hokage. He was so kind and loving and yet incredibly strong…at least back then he was, though Sakura didn’t doubt that they all could grow back to the men they once were.

“Go home. Someone will get you if anything happens,” Hashirama said. Sakura sighed.

“Fine. I’ll be back in the morning then. If Tobirama is in pain, tell him he can get some painkillers out of the drawer from my desk.”

“I will. Thank you. Goodnight Sakura,” he said. The two Uchiha said goodbye as well and for once Madara didn’t use her nickname. Sakura left with troubled feelings.

Shisui was leaning against the wall of the tower and waited for her when she stepped out. A smile widened on his face when he noticed her.

“There you are. I was wondering if you ditched me,” he said and laughed lightly. Sakura just smiled and pulled him into a kiss. She loved the taste and feeling of his lips against hers.

“Would it be alright if we stayed at my house tonight?” he asked curiously and the pinkette nodded. She had never seen it before and was a little excited. Shisui took her hand and the two walked to the Uchiha compound. She wasn’t that surprised that his house was very close to the one of Itachi. They had been friends for a very long time after all.

“Haru might either be very happy or very cautious at first,” he warned as he unlocked the door. The moment he opened it a flash of gold jumped right at him. Sakura could only laugh when he almost lost his balance. He did manage to somehow get his balance back and hugged the big dog in his arms closely. Haru licked his face a few times before she turned her head to Sakura and sniffed her.

“She likes you!” Shisui exclaimed happily when Haru licked her cheek once. Sakura stroke the dog’s head.

“She’s adorable,” she said smiling. Shisui beamed as if she had just said yes to marry him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

“Come on in then,” he said and carried the big dog inside. Sakura followed him and closed the door behind her. His house was quite big for someone who lived alone and incredible clean, despite the dog.

The two shinobi got rid of their shoes and put them neatly next to the others.

Shisui grabbed her hand and showed her his house. She knew that it was the very same in which he had grown up with his grandfather Kagami taking care of him. It made her feel a little small. The house was lovely and it was quite adorable how many pictures he had of his grandfather and Itachi hanging around. Sakura smiled at one where he was not older than five and smiling proud into the camera with his finger pointing at his forehead. His grandfather was smiling proudly as well and tousled his hair on the picture. The two looked quite alike.

“You were so cute!” she said smiling and pointed at the picture. The older man walked over to her and scratched his neck in embarrassment.

“I forgot to take those down,” he said. Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around his body.

“Don’t. You were adorable,” she said and kissed him. Shisui returned the kiss without any hesitation.

“Are you hungry? Or do you want to go straight to the bedroom?” he asked her quietly.

“I ate before,” she mumbled and watched as his eyes darkened lightly.

“Well I’ll meet you in the bedroom. I have to feed Haru first,” he said and pressed his lips to her once more. Sakura went through the house into the bedroom and opened the zipper of her shirt far enough to show a little of her underwear. She sat down his bed and waited. It only took about two minutes before the door opened and Shisui walked in. He growled when he saw her sitting on his bed with her underwear exposed.

“You are such a tease,” he said and walked over to her. Sakura smirked at him when he leaned over to her and kissed her neck. She moaned when he began to nibble on her sweet spot. Needless to say, the two were naked in no time and spent a few hours doing nothing but pleasure themselves.

It was late when they finally fell down next to each other, breathing heavily.

“Itachi and Izumi might walk in tomorrow morning, just wear this,” he said panting and leaned down to grab her panties and the shirt he had worn. Sakura put both on and watched as he slipped into his pants. When he was done, she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled close to him.

The two fell asleep in no time.

 

Sakura woke when something wet moved several times over her face. She grimaced at the feeling but let her eyes flutter open. Shisui was still lying next to her and watched amused as his dog licked her face.

Sakura shielded her face with her hands. Haru simply threw herself onto her back. Shisui laughed.

“You are so cute,” he said and Sakura took her hands away. His hand was lying on Haru’s belly but he leaned over to press a kiss to Sakura’s lips. She returned it hungrily.

“Slow down there. I have to leave soon. No time for sex,” he said disappointed and Sakura groaned. Shisui smiled and put a hand onto her neck. Sakura moaned when he moved his thumb over a mark he had set last night. He had been so caught up in an orgasm that he hadn’t noticed how he had bit into her neck. He apologized so many times but Sakura had for some reason liked it. She felt like a pervert but it had felt so very hot.

“I still feel sorry,” he mumbled. Haru perked up and suddenly jumped up to leave the room. Sakura used that chance to scoot closer to her lover until she was lying half on top of him.

“Don’t. I liked it,” she said quietly and pressed her lips against his again. He hummed.

“But it makes me look like a perv,” he said. Sakura sighed and put her hand over the spot. She let her chakra flow into it and let the mark vanish into nothing.

“Better?” she asked and he nodded relieved.

“Much,” he said.

“Shisui? Are you awake?” a female voice asked loudly through the house and the older man rolled his eyes.  
“As if I was a child,” he mumbled and Sakura laughed. The two got up and left the bedroom. Shisui had his arm wrapped around her waist and didn’t bother to let go of her when Itachi and Izumi came into sight.

“Oh Sakura! I didn’t expect you here,” the black haired beauty said but also didn’t seem to mind it at all. Shisui pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Like I would let her go,” the older man said and made her blush lightly.

“So cute. You never say stuff like that,” Izumi said to her husband who looked a little offended.  
“Yes I do,” he said. His wife crossed her arms before her chest and looked disappointed down at him.

“Only when no one is around,” she said. Shisui laughed at their bickering and pulled Sakura into his kitchen, where Haru was already having breakfast. Shisui easily hoisted up on the counter and pressed a kiss to her lips. Sakura crossed her legs since she was not wearing anything but panties underneath the long shirt and she didn’t need the other two to know.

“I hope you’re hungry because I will make you some very delicious food,” he said and went over to his fridge. Sakura hummed approving and watched his naked back. Izumi and Itachi quit their bickering and entered the kitchen as well. Itachi sat down at a small table. Izumi walked over to her.

“Sakura. Itachi is running out of meds, can we just pick them up at the hospital or do you still need to sign the papers?”

“I need to sign but I can stop by there and do it when I am on the way to the tower,” she said and the black haired beauty looked a little relieved. She was the proof that not just the Uchiha men were grazed with good genes. She looked like a freaking goddess in the morning light that shone through the large window of the kitchen.

“Thank you so much!” Izumi said happily and moved to the side when Shisui hushed her away.

“It’s no big deal,” she said. The last thing she wanted was for Itachi to suffer. His illness was bad enough already.

“Sasuke and Naruto returned this morning. They were still sleeping when we left,” Itachi said and Sakura nodded, glad that her best friend had returned safely.

“Were they okay?” she asked curiously and looked over at what Shisui was making. It did smell good.

“Yes. It was just a short easy mission, nothing special. Naruto was a little…disappointed when you weren’t home,” he said. Sakura rolled her eyes. He used to crash at her apartment when he was too lazy to go back to his own.

“Good. Hey! What are you doing?” she asked when Shisui suddenly threw her over his shoulder. Sakura held on for dear life. She could feel Shisui tugging the shirt down to prevent anyone from seeing anything. The only perk was that she had a great few of his ass. He carried her into his living room and sat her down at his Kotatsu.

“Just wait here,” he said and kissed her cheek before he walked back into the kitchen. Izumi and Itachi sat down next to her. Izumi looked amused while Itachi seemed a little uncomfortable.

“You two are so cute!” Izumi said giggling. Sakura stroke some of her hair back. She was a little embarrassed.

“Thank you,” Shisui said happily behind her and put one plate he was holding down in front of Sakura. Haru walked over to her as well and settled down with her head in her lap. Shisui sat down on her other side with his very own plate.

“Thanks,” she said and the two dug in. Haru was throwing her wonderful eyes, hoping to get a few pieces of food from Sakura but the woman didn’t budge.

Izumi and Itachi left when the newly couple had finished eating and went to get ready. They had a little action under the shower but it was short lived, much to the disappointment of them both.

They left his house together. He would pick the Kazekage up at the tower and since she had told him that she did some paperwork for Tsunade there, they had decided to go there together.

They still got a lot of interested looks as they walked hand in hand through the compound and the village. Neither was much surprised about it. Sakura was very well known in the village and had saved a lot of lives over the years. Shisui on the other hand was one of the strongest Uchiha’s that roamed the village and she knew just too well that he was quite popular under the women part of the village. Everyone wanted him but hardly anyone could say, they had even talked to him.

When word got out he was interested in some woman, it had caused some disappointment in the village. Sakura just hadn’t thought that it would be her.

They made a stop at the hospital where Sakura quickly signed some papers, which would allow Itachi to get the rare medication that he so desperately needed. Shisui leaned next to her as she signed it and twirled a strand of pink hair around his finger. Her head nurse smiled lightly at the sight of them.

Sakura returned the files to her and left with Shisui after making sure that nothing had happened.

Gaara was standing next to Naruto, Sasuke and Kankuro as they approached. Sakura was just glad that neither Temari nor Shikamaru were there.

Her best friend smiled brightly at her when they came to a halt next to them.

“Sakura, it’s nice to see you again,” the Kazekage said and nodded his head lightly.

“Damn girl, you look good,” Kankuro added, earning a slight glare from Shisui in return, not that Kankuro noticed but Sasuke did as well as Gaara.

“Hey guys,” she said and completely ignored what Kankuro had said.

“Sakura-chaan. Will you spar with us?” Naruto asked and dragged the “chan” out as he had always done. Even though a sparring session would be nice, Sakura had to decline. She wanted to see how the guys were doing after yesterday and the fact that Temari had just appeared in her field of sight didn’t exactly make her motivation grow.

“I can’t. I have to take care of a few things but I will make it up to you another time,” she said, when his face fell. She ditched him a lot lately, actually, ever since her last relationship had ended. Sasuke on the other hand didn’t look too sad about it.

“That’s disappointing,” Kankuro said. Gaara just crossed his arms.

“I agree. I do hope we get another chance to spar before we leave,” the Kazekage said.

“We’ll see about that. Right now I need to go. I’ll see you later, right?” she asked Shisui. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

“Of course,” he said. Sakura smiled and left the surprised group behind her as she went to look at the six men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be slower from now on 'cause I am not really happy with my writing at the moment
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this. thank you for all the comments and kudos :)


	5. Shogi

The door that led to the Uchiha quarters stood open when she entered the basement. Madara was reading some book on their sofa while Izuna didn’t seem to be around.   
He looked up as soon as she walked through the door. There was no trace of sadness on his face anymore and his eyes were as hard as ever. What threw her off was that familiar little orange book in his hands. Why the hell would he read that!? She had snatched it away from her sensei before, that thing was nothing but porn!  
“Why are you reading porn?” she asked a little confused. His eyebrow twitched before a small smirk played around his lips.

“How do you know what this book is about?” he asked slowly. She froze. How was she supposed to explain that? They had been curious that’s why Naruto, Sasuke and her had decided to steel it from their sensei. But telling him that could possibly made him think that she was into stuff like that, which she wasn’t. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and scoffed.

“It’s my sensei’s favorite book,” she just said and watched as he got up. His shirt wrapped itself tight around his broad chest, a part of her even expected that would it rip, if she really minded that was something she wasn’t so sure about.

He walked past her and closed the door. She didn’t why but it made her uncomfortable and when he suddenly caught her between his muscular arms with his chest pressed to her back and his face next to hers she would have loved to drop dead. It was not a hug, no it was a fucking trap and it made her feel as small as a mouse.

“You’re lying princess,” he whispered and even though she couldn’t see his face, she knew that he was smirking. Her breath hitched likely but if he noticed, he didn’t say anything. Instead he opened the orange book.

“Wh…What are you doing?” she asked embarrassed. Why was her heart beating so fast? He ignored her and just turned another side of the book. His hair tickled her neck but she must admit that it was very soft. Then he did something she didn’t expect, he began to read.

“…her lips felt softer on his skin than anything he had ever touched. The way her big _green_ eyes looked up at him with those pink lips wrapped around his length was a sight he would never forget…” His voice was low and goosebumps rose on her skin as he read that sentence but at the same time she could feel her face heat up, especially when he read _green_ instead of _brown_. His cheek suddenly brushed against hers. She tensed, god damn it what the hell was wrong with her?

“…she laid in front of him with her legs spread and her holiest body part exposed to him. Her eyes glistened with both lust and admiration. The fear that had been displayed on her face the first time he had touched her there was gone and had been replaced with trust. It was the first time that they both let another person close. With a smile on his lips he lined up at her entrance and pushed gently into her…” Madara snapped the book suddenly shut and Sakura flinched lightly at the unexpected movement. His voice had lulled her into some sort of trance.

“It’s not just porn princess. It’s a love story,” he said with that stupid low voice of his and finally let her go. She gritted her teeth. She shouldn’t feel like that around him and that name! It made her sick.

“So what you’re into love stories now?” she asked and raised her eyebrow. He walked away from her and turned so that they were facing each other. He didn’t seem to be embarrassed at all.

“You seem surprised,” he said. Wait was he being serious? The man that was known for his great strength and the big hate he held towards pretty much everything and who had been feared everywhere in the world…was a fan of cheesy love stories? Sakura couldn’t help it. She just started laughing.

“What’s so funny?” he asked a bit dumbfounded but Sakura couldn’t answer. If anything she had expected him to read books about homicides or any other violent stuff but not in a million times would she have guessed love stories. It took minutes before she somewhat calmed down, though she was still shaken by giggles.

“It’s just so unexpected. The closest to love stories I thought you might read would be hardcore porn,” she said giggling and the older man suddenly began to pout. It was strange on him but it he also looked oddly adorable.

“How cold hearted do you think I am?” he asked when she wiped some tears away. She finally managed to calm down and gave him a reassuring look.

“I don’t think you’re cold hearted at all,” she said. He furrowed his brows.

“Why not? I know people aren’t…or well weren’t fond of me back then,” he said. Sakura titled her head lightly. How did he know that? They weren’t supposed to know anything about their past lives. Tsunade said they feared that the village would suffer if Madara knew what he had done, especially when he found out that Tobirama was responsible for the death of Izuna. They feared that there would be war.

“What? We all tried to find out what happened. That’s what you do when they tell you you’re a reincarnation. But Tsunade and the Kage before her made sure we couldn’t get the information. I understand why they would keep Hashirama and Tobirama down here since they were Hokage and the village might freak out if they suddenly appeared. But me? If I was just a normal shinobi in my past life I wouldn’t be here and the way they looked at me when they first got the results just left me to guess that whatever happened occurred with me being the bad guy,” he explained. She didn’t expect that he figured that out of the few information he had gotten but it impressed her.

“I can’t give you information either. Tsunade keeps me from doing it with a seal. But no matter what may have happened in your previous life. You got another chance so why don’t you use it to be a good guy?” she asked. His dropped a little before he looked at her with a rather doubtful look on his face.

“And how would I do that? We’re trapped here,” he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“You could start by not fighting with them all the time,” she said and pointed at the door behind her. Madara rolled his eyes.

“I am not the only one that starts those fights,” he growled annoyed.

“Oh I know but you’re joining them instead of simply ignoring it,” she reminded him and the man scoffed.

“They just piss me off,” he said and plopped down on the sofa again. Sakura sat down in one of the comfortable armchairs. She knew he had been friends with Hashirama before, so what changed?

“Why? I know you were friends with Hashirama before,” she said and for once it was him that seemed surprised.

“That was a long time ago,” he said and looked down. There was something like regret visible on his face.

“What happened?” she asked softly since it was obviously something that bothered him. His hands turned to fists and anger replaced the regret.

“His brothers happened. Tobirama hates us, even though he doesn’t have a reason but then again…whenever I see him all I want is to murder him,” he said. What he said was weird. It was as if their feelings never changed despite them being reborn. But if that was true…was there a possibility that they might remember someday? And if so what could possibly trigger it?

“Do you hate Hashirama as well?” she asked curiously. Her memory was a little blurry but didn’t think that the first Hashirama ever truly hated him. But well to be sure she would need to do some research.

“No, I don’t think so,” he mumbled and the woman smiled. That was a great thing.  
“Then why don’t you try to rebuild that friendship?” she asked. If she could get him to do that it would be a major step forward and away from the tyrant, he used to be. He was a silent for a while but then he sighed.

“Maybe,” he mumbled but it still made her happy.

“By the way where is your brother?” she asked curiously. She doubted that he would have read porn out loud if he was around. He turned his head to look at her.

“He went out, said he was tired of being inside all day. I think Kawarama and Itama are gone as well,” he said and Sakura began to smirk. Madara raised his eyebrows.

“What?” he asked.

“That’s the perfect opportunity for you to bond with Hashirama. I’ll just keep Tobirama busy in the meantime,” she said and jumped up. His eyes widened at her plan and he followed quickly.

“Hey wait,” he growled and tried to grab her arm but she slipped away from him and out of the door.

He did not look happy but she couldn’t care less. It’s not like she had felt comfortable with him holding her that close.

Besides he was a grown man, he would survive.

She knocked against the door that led to the Senju quarters but went in without waiting for an answer. Tobirama was sitting at the desk with a bunch of scrolls in front of him. Hashirama wasn’t around.

“Good morning,” she said and smiled brightly at him.

“I didn’t hear you coming,” he mumbled surprised. Sakura shrugged.

“Had a chat with Madara. Your brothers are out?” she asked since Madara hadn’t been sure but his information was right. The second oldest Senju nodded.

“They left not that long ago, probably stopping by at Shizune’s,” he said. She didn’t mind that they were gone since two of them were hurt she didn’t really have anything planned anyway.

“I see. How’s your shoulder?” she asked. He looked back down at the scrolls.

“Could be better but it doesn’t hurt as much as yesterday,” he said honestly. Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

“I want to look at it. Come on,” she said and led him out of the room. Madara was leaning against the wall looking as mad as ever. Tobirama glared at him when they walked past and Madara returned the angry look. Sakura on the other hand just rolled her eyes. Getting those two to like each other would be a very difficult task, perhaps it was even impossible. But even if that was the case there was no way she wouldn’t try.

They walked into the main room and her eyes lit up when she saw that there were leftover cookies standing on the table in front of the sofa. As soon as she sat down she had already two in her hand. Tobirama smirked lightly when she handed him one.

“You know those cookies aren’t that good,” he said but took it.

“Are you just saying that because they were made by Uchihas?” she asked curiously because she had never eaten anything more delicious.

“No. I say it because it is the truth. I can make better ones,” he said and bit into the treat. Sakura hummed.

“Alright next time your parents come to visit you get to bake beforehand,” she said and the former Hokage nodded.

“Sure,” he mumbled. As soon as Sakura had finished eating her cookie she took care of his shoulder. It was better but it would take a few days before he would be able to use it like he had before.

The whole time he was very quiet but the silence between them wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. No it was just not necessary that they said something.

“Thank you,” he said once she was done.

“Rest a few more days and it should be as good as new,” she said and a small smile crawled onto his lips. He was really handsome when he smiled liked that. All of them were actually.

“Can I ask you something?” he asked suddenly and cast his red eyes to hers.

“Sure what is it?” she asked as she grabbed another cookie.

“Why are you dating an Uchiha?” he asked curiously. Sakura looked at him surprised. She hadn’t known that he knew.

“How do you know that?” she asked and the older man raised his eyebrow.

“The whole Village talks about it,” he said. She felt a little embarrassed.

“Oh. Well…he’s very kind, loving and he makes me feel special,” she said and smiled at the memory of her lover. Oh boy, just a few days ago she didn’t even want a boyfriend and she could drool at the memory of him.

“I heard he’s strong,” he said and Sakura nodded.

“He really is. He’s become almost a legend,” she said proud. Tobirama looked forward, his face was rather serious.

“I have a question too,” she said after a minute or so of silence between them. He looked back at her.

“Why do you hate the Uchiha?” she asked curiously because as far as knew he didn’t have any reason too so maybe it was the same thing why Madara hated him. Maybe those feelings had been so strong back when he was alive that he still had them.

He didn’t say anything for several minutes and at some point she doubted to get an answer at all.

“I am not sure. Whenever I see them they make me angry and I feel hurt. I don’t know why,” he honestly. So it was the same. Maybe she should tell Tsunade about it…if she knew already? But a part of Sakura doubted that. She was sure that her Shishou would have told her if that was the case.

“I see but can’t you at least try to get along with them? Doesn’t have to be with Madara but maybe you could get along with Izuna. Violence is never really an answer to problems,” she suggested but he looked not very open to her idea.

“No. They’re just like little annoying bugs and the sooner someone steps on them, the better,” he growled and earned a slap to the back of his head in return.

“Ow,” he said and rubbed the spot with his uninjured arm.

“You deserved it,” she said seriously and without any kind of mercy. He scoffed and shook his head.

“I thought violence wasn’t an answer,” he said repeating the words she had said a few moments earlier. Sakura rolled her eyes.

“In this case it definitely is…What were you reading when I walked in earlier?” she asked and referred to the many scrolls he had hunched over.

“Just trying to get an idea for a new water jutsu. But I’m stuck,” he said with a sigh.

“Maybe you need to distract yourself for a while,” she said and once more he directed those intense red eyes at her. They almost let a shiver run down her spine.

“How?” he asked. Sakura looked around. There wasn’t much to do but there was still the shogi board.

“Let’s play shogi,” she said and got to her feet. He followed her and the two sat down opposite each other at the small table. He began and playing against him turned out to be a lot more difficult than playing against Shikaku and she had never won against that one. He beat her within five minutes.

The second round lasted longer, not much just about seven minutes but it still made her feel oddly proud. It went on like that. He didn’t even take time to think about the moves he made, while she wasted several minutes on each move. His smirk deepened with every win but at the same time her own frustrating grew.

In the end she let her head fall onto the board and groaned loudly.

“Don’t worry. Practice and you’ll get better,” he said but that didn’t make her feel better at all. He literally just confirmed that she sucked.

“Screw you,” she said annoyed and looked back up at that dumb smirking face of his. He laughed softly underneath his breath.

“Now you’re just being rude,” he said.

“I don’t care. How are you so good at this stupid game?” she asked but the man just shrugged, though he seemed to be regretting it when it obviously hurt.

“I just always been,” he said. Great so he inherited the logic skills of the former Hokage. That was just plain unfair. No wonder, she couldn’t beat him. Sakura just scoffed.

“I can teach you if you want,” he said quietly. Sakura frowned. Was he…blushing? Maybe it was just the bad light but it seemed as if his cheeks turned a little pink.

“You want to teach me?” she asked surprised and he nodded.

“Sure. I can’t do much with my shoulder anyway,” Tobirama said. That was true. Hashirama couldn’t move either and she didn’t want to leave them here alone. So she nodded and smiled at him. His blush darkened and now she was sure that it was actually there.

“Okay then. But I am not calling you `sensei`,” she said and his smirk returned.

“Too bad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler but Oh wow. I actually had an idea for this story :o 
> 
> Thank you so much for over 100 kudos ♥♥♥
> 
> Check out my other stories too ♥


	6. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

“Mmh,” her Shishou mumbled. She had her elbows propped up on her table and rested her chin on her intertwined hands. Her long blonde hair was falling over her shoulders and covered her massive chest.

Her hazel eyes looked straight at Sakura but the pink haired woman didn’t waver.

“Fine. I will assign Tenzou to help you out with the moron’s downstairs. He will join you tomorrow. You’re right. We can’t have them injure each other accidentally again. For now, you should head back down. Shizune mentioned she wanted to ask you something,” she said and leaned down to open the drawer of her dresser. Tsunade took a glass as well as bottle out. Sakura couldn’t say that she was surprised.  

“Alright. I’ll see you later,” she said and walked towards the door. A part of her expected to walk into a warzone when she opened the door to the chambers downstairs but she was glad when that wasn’t the case and they were all just lounging around in the main room. Hashirama had his foot propped up on a pillow which was lying on the coffee table. His brothers sat next to him.  Madara and Izuna sat in the armchairs looking as grim as ever. Shizune was there as well, she sat on the edge of the couch and held her son in her arms.

“Good morning,” Sakura said when she walked in. All seven heads turned to her.

“Finally! We’ve been waiting forever for you to show up. If you wanna fuck Shisui before work you should get up earlier,” Shizune growled and nearly all of the guys began to smirk at the womans words. Sakura cocked an eyebrow at her friend and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She _wished_ she had been with Shisui but talking Tsunade into letting Tenzou help her had taken much longer than she would have liked. Besides ever since the Kazekage showed up, she had hardly seen Shisui. Shizune had dark circles under her eyes and she was quite tense.

“I was in the Hokages office for the last hour,” she said matter-of-factly and Shizune sighed.

“Oh. Too bad. Anyway you need to do me a giant favor,” Shizune asked and got up from her seat. Her little boy was sleeping against her shoulder.

“What do you need?” Sakura asked.

“Babysit. Please. Kakashi has been gone for days and Raiden is being cranky. I need to get out for a few hours or I’ll go crazy,” she said and shoved her kid into Sakura’s arms before she wa sable to protest. She wasn’t serious was she? Sakura had no idea how to handle babies! She could help bring them to the world but babysitting was not her strongpoint.

“What? I can’t babysit!” she said .

“Yes you can. Hashirama and Madara can help you. In the mean while I’ll take the others out to train,” she said and yawned. Sakura raised a brow. She had thought Shizune would want some sleep and not go train. The four guys got up but Sakura stopped them.

“Wait. I want Kawarama to stay. He’ll train tomorrow,” she said. On her shoulder Raiden drooled onto her clothes. The Senju brothers looked at her with curious eyes.

“What’s the difference if he trains today or tomorrow?” Tobirama asked.

“Hashirama and him will get a new teacher tomorrow. They’ll learn how to use Mokuton without hurting each other,” she explained and shifted the little boy a little so that he was lying in a more comfortable position.

“Whom?” Shizune asked surprised.

“Tenzou.” Her eyes lit up lightly.

“That’s great,” she said and smiled softly.

“Who is that?” Hashirama asked curiously. Sakura walked over to him and handed him the sleeping boy. He took him carefully into his arms. Alright maybe with his help, they wouldn’t mess up too badly.

“A friend of ours. He’s kind, you’ll like him. Okay Izuna, Itama and Tobirama go change,” Shizune said and the three named left the main room. Shizune turned around and grabbed a bag which lay next to the chair she had previously sat in.

“Here’s a bag with diapers and other stuff you’ll need. I fed him like five minutes ago so he shouldn’t get hungry. It’s just for a few hours I promise,” she said. The hope the woman held in her dark eyes made her cave. Sakura sighed. There was no way she could say no to her. Besides the guys needed to get out and move before they wrecked the basement again.

“Fine. Just bring them back in one piece please,” she said and took the bag the black haired woman handed her. Shizune looked relieved.

“Thank you! I owe you for this,” she said and turned around to face the three remaining men.

“If you mess up my child or get anyone hurt. I will come and murder you,” Shizune said, her voice was as cold as ice and she bore her eyes into those of the three. She held Madara’s look the longest.

“We would never hurt your child,” Hashirama said softly and rocked the young boy in his arms. She walked over to Hashirama and bent down to press a soft kiss to her sleeping son’s cheek.

“Alright. I’ll see you guys later. I love you,” she said. Her voice softened a lot when she said those last three words. Kawarama and Hashirama smiled. Madara looked rather emotionless.

“We love you too,” the younger Senju said grinning but Shizune only titled her head.

“Yeah I was talking to my son. Anyway have fun and thank you so much again,” she said and Kawaramas smile dropped. A small smirk crawled onto Sakuras lips and she wasn’t alone. Madara was smirking as well when the young man began to sulk, just like his eldest brother sometimes did.

Shizune and the other three left after five minutes. Raiden stirred. How were they going to do this? She was doubting that the three guys had much experience with children and Sakura was only ever there for the birth part. She had the slight fear that this might end in a disaster.

“Shizune seems stressed,” Kawarama said as soon as the door had closed behind the small group and they were finally alone. Hashirama was softly rocking the little boy in his arms. Sakura sat down in the arm chair next to Madara. He was surprisingly quiet today but maybe that was just because he was outnumbered.

“She’s been alone with Raiden for a couple of days. It’s not that unnatural to be stressed,” she said with a shrug. The three nodded understanding.

“Is it true that the Kazekage is in town? I heard rumors yesterday when we were out,” Kawarama asked her curiously. Sakura cast her green eyes at his dark ones. It wasn’t her favorite topic hence the fact that they were here because of Temari’s moving but she answered anyway.

“Yes. He’s here with his siblings. His sister is actually moving here,” she said and tried her best to keep her negative feeling out of her voice. 

“Man I wish I could meet him. He’s supposed to be the youngest Kage ever!” Kawarama said impressed, though his eyes seemed disappointed. Sakura just nodded. She had never been as close to Gaara and the other two as Naruto was had but they were more or less on a friendship base.

“You’re not really missing out. He’s nice but always busy,” she said but his face didn’t fall.

“Still. It would be nice to meet someone like that,” he said. His brother nodded agreeing and even Madara seemed to agree with them a bit. A part of her doubted it was just because of Gaara being Kage and more because they wanted to talk to someone who was somewhat in their age. Hashirama frowned slightly and titled his head before he spoke up.

“Will we have to disguise ourselves when that Tenzou-guy comes?” he asked curiously. Sakura shook her head and the three breathed relieved.

“No. Tenzou will stick with us. He’s a Mokuton user and he is pretty much the only one who can help you become better,” she said and looked at Madara, “That way I can also teach you and the other four some stuff.” The tall man furrowed his brows.

“Like what?” he asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Sakura shrugged.

“Tai-jutsu, healing, some other stuff, maybe even some Uchiha techniques” she said. Madara looked doubting.

“How would you get a hand on Uchiha techniques?” he asked curiously. The other two looked interested as well.

“The clan head is a friend of mine besides I am dating his best friend. Though I’ll need to ask first,” she said. Raiden suddenly started to stir and only a second later his powerful voice echoed through the room. anxiety suddenly run through her. Sakura had no idea what to do and given the looks the guys wore, neither did they. Sakura gulped. She had a feeling that these next few hours would be some of the most challenging in her entire life and she wasn’t wrong.

Hashirama who appeared to be the only one actually able to handle child- to no one’s surprise- was forced to be carried back to bed about two hours after Shizune left when his brother gave him a little too much of his medication and he started seeing pink elephants dancing around the main room. As funny as it was -especially when he slapped Madaras ass when that one carried him out of the room- it also meant that Kawarama, Madara and her were now all alone with a baby that hadn’t stopped crying in forty minutes.

Kawarama was rocking the boy in his arms, soothing him softly. Madara was sitting in one of the chairs, massaging his temples while Sakura looked desperately through the bag Shizune had left them.

“Did he poo?”  she asked over the screaming of the baby and looked at the young man. He raised the babys butt to his nose but shook his head.

“No. Do you think he’s hungry?” he asked back but Sakura shook her head.

“No Shizune said she fed him right before she left remember?” Kawarama nodded. Gosh she could only hope Shizune was back soon.

“Right,” he mumbled and rocked him again.

“What else did she bring?” Madara asked annoyed and got up from his seat. He walked over to her and kneeled down next to her as he rudely took the bag away from her.

“Hey! I was looking through that,” she growled and glared at the older man. The constant crying noise was getting to all of them. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Do us the favor and whine quietly. One crying baby is enough for the day,” he said. Sakura gritted her teeth. Gosh if the baby weren’t here, she would have punched him through the nearest wall.

“Fuck off and give me the bag,” she hissed angry and tried to take it away from him. Madara was quicker, he grabbed the bag and held it just out of her reach while he held her off with his other hand.

“Why do you have to be so goddamn annoying princess?” he hissed back just as angry as her but his words hit her hard. Sasuke used to say that to her when they were younger and when she was deeply in love with that douchebag, well he wouldn’t use the nickname but still. That didn’t make it any better.

The pain mixed with her anger was not a good combination. Before anyone really realized it, Sakura jumped at the legendary man in front of her. He looked surprised when he fell back onto his butt with Sakura sitting on his lap. The bag ended up a few meters away from them. Even Kawarama gasped surprised.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Madara yelled and tried to push her off of him. His eyes bore into her like daggers. She grabbed his shirt in her fist and pulled him closer until his face was just a few small centimeters away from hers.

“Fuck you! Since I’ve got here you’ve been acting like a douche. You pretend to be all tough when you’re actually a fucking coward who can’t even ask his best friend for forgiveness!” she shouted right into his face. Maybe, if she hadn’t been so goddamn angry the look on his face would have frightened her. He looked mad, crazy but right now she didn’t care. That baby just wouldn’t stop crying! He didn’t say anything to her words but when she got up he suddenly grabbed her ankle and pulled. Sakura yelped when she lost her balance and hit the floor hard. Her good reflexes were the only reason she didn’t hit her head but her wrist hurt. Madara must have gotten up when she had fallen because he was leaning over her.

“What the fuck!? What the hell is wrong with you?” she barked as she looked up to the tall man. For the first time Kawarama chimed in.

“Guys come on, stop,” he said begging but his voice was laced with stress. Madara straightened and turned his head towards the boy.

“You stay the hell out of this and figure out what’s wrong with that child,” Madara snapped. Kawarama looked down at her before his eyes switched back to the older man. Sakura titled her head a bit when he straightened.

“Stop using that language around the kid and leave her alone. Fighting won’t do anything good and it definitely won’t make him stop crying,” Kawarama said. Sakura looked at him surprised. His voice was strong and demanding. He was right though. Raiden would never stop if they kept yelling. Madara opened his mouth but Sakura was quicker.

“I’m sorry, we’ll stop,” she said, calmer than before. Both men looked at her with different looks on their faces. Madara was clearly annoyed and unhappy. Kawarama on the other hand looked relieved.

“Good. Now can one of you take him? I really need to use the restroom,” he said and blushed lightly. Sakura got to her feet but instead of walking over to him, she went to get the back. Behind her Madara scoffed.

“Right…I’m the coward,” he mumbled but Sakura ignored him. She grabbed the bag and began to empty the bag on the table. She watched how Kawarama handed the boy over to Madara. Once Kawarama was gone, the only noise in the room was the crying baby.

She looked down at the contents and picked up one of the many pacifiers Shizune had packed. But since it was dirty she walked past Madara into the kitchen. She groaned on her inside when he followed her.

“What are you doing?” he asked when she washed the little thing over the sink. Once the dirt was off she walked over to him and put it softly against Raidens open lips. Madara watched her.  
“Come on sweetie. Please stop crying,” she said as softly as she could manage. Thankfully Raiden decided to be a good boy. He wrapped his pink lips around the pacifier and began to suck. Both Madara and Sakura sighed relieved when the annoying noise finally stopped.

“Thank god, now try and rock him to sleep,” she said quietly to Madara. It took a while, a long while but eventually the boy would close his eyes and drift off into his dreams.

He slept peacefully for an hour, right to that moment when he suddenly pooped his diapers and a nasty smell spread quickly through the main room. Sakura groaned along with the other two. When was this day finally going to end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed: I do not know how babies work lol
> 
> Another question. I thought about creating a tumblr to keep you guys updated on my books. To tell you when an update is coming or when I won't be able to for a while. What do you think? 
> 
> There will be more exciting stuff soon hehe

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me if you find mistakes :) and also leave your opinion!


End file.
